new story of Naruto
by namikazeall
Summary: naruto anak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya. Bercita cita mendamaikan dunia ini... akan kah dia berhasil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : naruto anak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya. Bercita cita mendamaikan dunia ini... akan kah dia berhasil

Genre : Romance, Adventure,Fantasy

Rate : M (untuk jaga jaga)

Warning :typo, OOC, Gaje, inti cerita pasaran, live!mina khusi, jinchuriki menma, author baru, strong!naru.

Pagi itu matahari menyinari desa konohagakure, salah satu dari 5 negara besar sinobi yang dipimpin oleh hokage. Selain Konoha, masih ada 4 negara besar lainya seperti Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh kazekage, Iwagakure dipimpin tsucikage, Kirigakure dipimpin mizukage, dan Kumogakure yang dipimpin raikage

Di konoha sekarang dipimpin oleh yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato memiliki istri Uzumaki Khusina yang kini bernama Namikaze Khusina dan mempunyai dua anak laki laki kembar dan satu anak perempuan, _"Uzumaki"_ Naruto sang kakak kembar dan sang adik kembarNamikaze Menma, serta si bungsu Namikaze Naruko. Kenapa marga naruto uzumaki ? karena sang adik kembar a.k.a Naruto tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya karena terlalu focus kepada Menma yang menjadi jincuriki Kyubi dan naruto juga dianggap lemah oleh orang tuanya.

(A/N : di sini yang menyegel kyubi adalah shandaime hokage dan kyubi tidak menusuk mereka dengan jarinya, jadi mereka khusina selamat sedangkan hiruzen mati akibat segel dewa kematian)

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa margaku Uzumaki ? kan sudah di jelaskan diatas, tinggal liat aja "sambil tersenyum gak jelas", (author : "kenapa gak loe jelasin nar ?". naruto : "males gua" author swetdrop sembari membatin " _gua bakal tambah penderitaan lu nar, hahahahaha"._ ) . oke lupakan itu.

Awal aku diabaikan pada saat umurku tiga tahun saataku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan sang sanin gama a.k.a Jirawatentang ramalan bodoh yang mengatakan bahwa Menma yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kembar ku bahwa ia akan membawa perdamaian bagi dunia shinobi, karena ia jincuriki kyubi. Mulai hari itulah aku mulai di lupakan oleh orang tua ku dan mereka focus pada Menma.

Saat itu aku berfikir memang menma butuh lebih banyak perhatian karena ia jincuriki tetapi saat adik ku lahir a.k.a naruko, mereka juga menyayanginya sama dengan mereka menyayangi menma. Kenapa aku tidak di sayangi dan di abaikan ? karena aku lemah dan memiliki sedikit chakra, malah aku juga sering dibentak dan dipukuli oleh orang tua ku karena laporan aku membuat onar, itu juga karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian dari orang tuaku.

Aku juga dikatakan aib keluarga namikaze karena posisi pewaris klan namikaze diserahkan kepada adik ku yaitu Menma, yang seharusnya diserahkan kepada aku. Mereka (warga desa) beranggapan bahwa aku tidak cocok menjadi pewaris klan namikaze. Mereka biasanya melihat ku dengan pandang sinis, jijik, remeh, dan lain lain. Serta aku juga sering dipukuli oleh warga desa Karena mereka marah pada Menma yang notabenya adalah jincuriki Kyubi, kenapapada aku ? pertama karena aku aib keluarga, kedua karena aku tidak di awasi oleh siapapun berbeda dengan Menma yang selalu di awasi oleh anbu khusu hokage dan juga murid didikanya yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakasi, itu memudahkan mereka untuk memburu ku.

Dulu aku ingin sekali balas dendam pada mereka, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku pun sadar bahwa balas dendam hanya mengakibatkan linkaran setan saja, dan aku pun tidak membencinya (ibu dan ayahku) karena aku terlahir dari rahim ibuku juga perjuangan hidup dan mati nya mengandung ku selama sembelan bulan dan ayah yang merawatku selama tiga tahun dan menyayangiku juga selama itu. Aku juga sudah memafkan jiraya no baka itu karena memberi tahukan ramalan bodoh itu pada orang tua ku, aku hanya kecewa pada mereka, yang mengabaikan aku, yang notabenya adalah anaknya karena ramalan itu dank arena aku ….. lemah

 **Naruto POV end**

 **Normal POV**

Pagi itu dikonoha, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar di rumah sang yondaime hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato. Suasananya sangat tengah, hanya terdengar sebuah dengkuran halus saja. Sampai ….

Krrrriiiiiiinnnngggg…..Krrrrriiiinnnnggg…Krrriiinnnggg

Terdengar suara alaram berbunyi hingga membangunkan tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan perlahan membuka matanya sambil menguap lebar dan menghantamkan bogem ke alaram yang takbersalah itu (?) sembari berteriak

" BERISIK" setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia bangu dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya yang usang sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "aku harus membeli alaram baru" ucapnya sembari menatap alaram yang telah tak bernyawa itu (?). setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya naruto keluar dengan memakai handuk yang dililitkanya di pinggangnya sembari berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian dan langsung memakainya.

Atasan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dibalut jaket hitam tanpa lengan dan kerudung, bawahan memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna (A/N :Sama kayak celana sasuke di Canon pas akademi)

Naruto pun menuruni tangga sembari melirik ke meja makan yang diisi oleh keluarga yang bahagia yaitu Minato, Khusina, Menma, Naruko yang sedang asik bercanda dan tertawa sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu keluarganya tidak ada, Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum miris dan membatin _"Apakah ini yang dinamakan keluarga?"_

(A/N : Umur Naruto dan menma 8 tahun, sedangkan Naruko 1 tahun )

Naruto berjalan melewati mereka. Naruto pernah berpikir bahwa ia bukan anak kandung Minato dan Khusina tetapi pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya. Bocah berambut merah itu a.k.a Naruto melewati mereka (Minato, Khusina, Menma, Naruko) dalam diam tampa suara, padahal hati Naruto sangat sakit melihat itu. Mereka juga menanggapi naruto seperti angin berlalu dan tidak memperdulikanya. Berbeda dengan yang lainya sang adik yaitu Naruko memandang kakak tertuanya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto saat ini berjalan melewati jalanan konoha tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari warga, ia saat ini sedang berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen sebelum ke Akademi karena ini hari pertama Naruto serta Menma masuk

Penampilan naruto berambut merah jabrik, tanpa tanda kumis pada kedua pipinya, berkulit putih seperti khusina tapi agak kecoklatan menambah daya tariknya, memiliki mata biru samudra, sifatnya ramah dan juga periang.

Penampilan menma ( fisiknya seperti Naruto di Canon), matanya mengikuti mata khusina berwarna violet

Penanmpilan Naruko, berambut merah panjang, mata violet.

Akademi ninja di Konoha. Sesampainya Naruto di Ichiraku ia langsung mengambil tempat dan memesan

"Ayame-ne satu miso ramen" ucap naruto yang sudah duduk salah satu tempat duduk di sana

"Oh kau rupanya naruto, tumben pagi-pagi kesini, dan satu miso ramen akan aku buatkan" jawab Ayame. Memang di Konoha masih ada yang peduli denganya yaitu ayame dan ayahnya Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran rubahnya

Setelah beberapa menit ramenpun dihidangkan dan langsung dilahap oleh Naruto. Setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara makan ramen "Uhhh… kenyang nya, Ayame-ne uangnya aku taruh di atas menja" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ichiraku. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar jawaban ayame "Iya…datang lagi ya naruto"

Kini naruto berjalan ke akademi melihat seorang anak perempuan digerumuni oleh dua anak laki-laki, anak perempuan it uterus meminta maaf dan dua anak laki laki itu ingin memukulnya, gadis itu menutup matanya pasrah. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berlarimendekati mereka sembari menahan pukulan itu "beraninya sama perempuan saja kalian" ucap Naruto

Salah satu dari dua orang laki-laki itu menjawab "siapa kau ? sok sok menjadi pahlawan saja, akan ku pukul kau aib keluarga Namikaze" maka terjadilah pertarungan antara naruto melawan dua anak laki-laki itu

Tanpa piker panjang Naruto memukul tengkuk salah satu dari mereka dengan kayu yang ia dapat entah dari mana sampai ia pingsan. Laki-laki yang satunya melihat temanya pingsan pun memukul lengan Naruto sampai hampir terjatuh. Sayangnya saat anak itu ingin memukul Naruto lagi ia tersandung kaki temanya yang pingsan hingga terjatuh. Naruto melihat hal itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, Naruto memukul tengkuk anak itu hingga pingsan.

Naruto berjalan kearah gadis yang duduk tertunduk itu. "kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis pirang dengan gaya ponytail itu menjawab "a-aku tidak apa apa,… hey seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu mengingat kau telah berkelahi tadi. Apakah kau terluka ?" Naruto menggeleng menandakan bahwa iya baik-baik saja tetapi…

"aaaww..aawww, sakit tahu" ringis naruto saat gadis itu memegang lengan Naruto. "kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tetapi baru aku pengang lengan mu saja kau telah meringis begitu" ucap gadis itu sembari mengambil sesuatu di keranjang tas nya "sini biar aku obati" lajut gadis terebut

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh "kau bahkan tidak membawa obat-obatan, bagaimana bias mengobatiku". "kau lihat ini apa ?" Tanya gadis itu tampa mengalihkan pandanganya dari daun sembari meremasnya. "itu hanya daun kan ?" Tanya naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

" Baka, ini namanya tanaman herbal" jawab gadis itu sembari mengoleskannya di lengan Naruto. " sudah mendingan" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya "nama mu siapa ?". " Ino, Yamanaka Ino" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama ino sembari tersenyum manis. "lalu nama mu siapa ?" lanjutnya

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum semanis manisnya yang lebih mirip senyuman rubah itu "kau tidak masuk akademi ? ini sudah hamper terlambat". Lanjut bocah berambut merah tersebut

Ino tersentak dan matanya membulat sempurna "sial aku lupa, kau juga masuk akademi kan ?" Naruto mengangguk. "ayo cepat berangkat naruto, ini sudah terlambat" lanjut ino sembari menarik (menyeret) naruto ke Akademi

'sreekk' pintu akademi terbuka menampilkan dua sosok berbeda gender berambut pirang dan merah dengan nafas tersenggal sengal seperti dikejar anjing dan keringan didahi mereka. "gomen sensei, kami terlambat" ucap ino

"hhaaahh ya sudah, perkenalkan diri kalian dihadapan teman teman kalian" jawab seseorang yang ino panggil sensei yaitu Umino Iruka dengan helaan nafas

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ino Yamanaka, mohon bantuanya" jawab ino dengan senyuman manis hingga semua laki-laki di kelas terkesimah melihatnya minus sasuke yang memandangi jendela berpikir 1001 cara membunuh itachi, shikamaru yang tertidur dimejanya, choji yang asik dengan dunia kripik kentangnya, dan shino yang sibuk menghitung serangganya (?)

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap bosan. Ino menyikut perut naruto sembari berbisik "Naruto perkenalkan dirimu". "hoaaeemm, Uzumaki Naruto" seluruh kelas swetdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat bosan + mengantuk. Iruka yang pertama sembuh dari acara swetdrop menyuruh mereka duduk "baik yamanaka-san, uzumaki-san duduklah di bangku paling belakang". "haik/hm" jawab Ino dan Naruto berbarengan sembari berjalan ke bangkunya, Naruto duduk di samping jendela sembari menatap kearah sang guru, begitupula Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

Sepulang Akademi Naruto berjalan dengan dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, "hey…. Naruto ikut kami yuk"."kemana ?" jawab Naruto menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru

"keatap, melihat awan". "baiklah" mereka bertiga pun tutuk diatap Akademi sampai sore, setelah Shikamaru dan Choji pamit untuk pulang Naruto berjalan ke hutan dekat sungai di sebelah utara konoha, tempat ia selalu menyendiri.

Setelah Naruto sampai ia langsung duduk dan tidur tiduran sampai terdengar suara tangis orang yang dikenalnya. Naruto mendekati orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah ino, "hey ino, kenapa kau menangis ?"." hikss hikss a-aku tadi memetik b-bun-ga sampai k-keranjang ku penuh, ta-tapi hiks aku terjatuh dan bunga ku berse-serakan huuaaaa" ino menjawab dengan sesenggukan diakhiri dengan tangisan keras

Naruto panic melihat itu, ia takut nanti ada yang melihat mereka menyangka bahwa naruto menyakiti ino, bias bias di pukuli ia. "hey hey…gadis manis tidak boleh menangis" Ino yang di panggil manis bersemu merah "begini saja aku akan mengambilkan bunga untuk mu sampai keranjang mu penuh, tapi kau harus berhenti menangis" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Ino dan berjalan mengambil keranjang bunganya dan memetik satu demi satu bunga itu .

Ino melihan prilaku serta perkataan naruto membatin _"tidak hanya baik, tetapi naruto juga tampan, ku kira aku menyukainya di pandangan pertama"_

Setelah memetik bunga sampai sore Naruto pun membawanya ke Ino yang masih memperhatikanya sembari memerah membayangkan fantasi-fantasi gila dipikiranya."hey Ino kau kenapa, apa kau sakit, muka mu merah tuh?" Tanya naruto dan menempelkan punggung tangan nya di dahi Ino.

Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu memerah lebih pekat semerah Hinata di canon saat melihat Naruto. "ti-tidak, a-aku tidak sa-sakit kok Naru-Naruto...-kun" jawab ino tampa sadar menambahkan sulfiks –kun pada nama naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut, tetapi langsung menjawab "syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa ino-chan" seperti Naruto ino juga terkejut dengan tambahan sulfiks –chan pada namanya membuatnya kembali memerah

"ayo pulang ino-can"." Hai naruto-kun". Mereka pun pulang, sebelumnya naruto mengantar ino untuk pulang. Sesampainya didepan rumah Ino, Naruto pun pamit tetapi sebelum pulang ia dihadiahi kecupan dipipinya oleh Ino yang langsung berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang merah padam

Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan pulang sambil memegang pipinya

Sore itu Naruto sedang berlatih di hutan kematian sendirian, sehabis siangnya piknik bersama shikamaru, choji, dan tentunya ino.

Latihan naruto terbilang ekstrim untuk anak umur 7 tahun, dia berlari mengitari hutan kematian, push up dan shit up 100 kali, meski ia dibilang memiliki chakra yang sedikit, tetapi Naruto memiliki fisik seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya, tanpa bocah berambut merah itu sadari a.k.a Naruto, latihanya diawasi oleh sesonggok mahkluk aneh yang masuk kedalam kayu

To be Continued. . . .

Oke segitu aja dulu

saya author baru mohon bimbinganya ya dari senpai senpai

dan tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review trimakasi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : naruto anak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya. Bercita cita mendamaikan dunia ini... akan kah dia berhasil

Genre : Romance, Adventure,Fantasy

Rate : M (untuk jaga jaga)

Warning :typo, OOC, Gaje, inti cerita pasaran, live!mina khusi, jinchuriki menma, author baru, strong!naru.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time Skip (** **4** **Tahun Kemudian )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun tidak ada perubahan prilaku oleh keluarga Namikaze selain Naruko yang lebih akrab dengan Naruto daripada kakaknya yang lagi satu

Naruto pun sering berlatih giat dihutan kematian karena keluarganya tidak mengijinkanya ikut berlatih dengan alasan mengganggu perkembangan Menma. Ia masih berlatih tanpa menyadari ada yang mengawasinya, sesosok mahkluk berbeda warna, memperhatikanya dan masuk kembali kebatang pohon

meskipun hidupnya dikeluarganya tidak ada yang mengakuinya, ia tetap bahagia karena masih ada orang yang menyayanginya seperti Ino (tentunya), shikamaru, Choji, Iruka, paman Teuchi, Ayame-ne, dan yang baru baru ini Tsunade, dan Shizune (?)

begini ceritanya

 **FALSBACK**

 _D_ _ua orang bocah orang bocah berbeda gender tengah berlari larian dijalanan konoha"cepat kejar aku_ _I_ _no-chan" seru naruto_

" _heyyy tunggu aku_ _N_ _aruto-kun"jawab ino sambil mengejar naruto_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya (hanya fisiknya) dan seorang wanita berambut pendek membawa seekor babi merah jambu (?) berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha hingga ia tertabra anak kecil berambut merah_

" _awwww aaawww, sakit sekali"ucap naruto saat lututnya berdarah,_ _T_ _sunade yang sadar ada orang menabraknya pun segera mengobatinya_

" _itu_ _balasan_ _bagi kau naru-kun, telah mengerjaiku"_ _I_ _no yang baru datang langsung mengejek_ _N_ _aruto_

" _hey ba-chan_ _, kalau_ _jalan tu liat_ _pakai mata jangan pakek kaki_ _" cerocos_ _N_ _aruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan_ _I_ _no, ia malah membentak_ _T_ _sunade, perempatan siku muncul dikepala_ _T_ _sunade_

" _siapa yang kau panggil 'ba-chan' gaki hah" ucapnya sambil menjitak kepala_ _N_ _aruto yang membuat sang empunya kelapa menangis_

" _hey kau jangan menangis gaki, maafkan aku tadi ya, gaki " sambung_ _T_ _sunade sambil mengelus kepala_ _N_ _aruto yang benjol "dan jangan panggil seperti itu lagi_ _"_

 _Tanpa_ _T_ _sunade dan_ _S_ _hizune sadari_ _N_ _aruto menyeringai,_ _tapi_ _yang melihat itu hanya_ _I_ _no "pasti_ _N_ _aru-kun akan melakukan sesuatu, ini akan menyenangkan hehehehe" batin_ _I_ _no_ _ikut-ikutan_

 _Dan benar saja pemikiran_ _I_ _no saat mendengar ucapan_ _N_ _aruto "_ _N_ _aru akan maafin ne-san kalau_ _N_ _aru dan temen_ _N_ _aru_ _ini_ _dibeliin e_ _c_ _krim"ucapan itu sukses membuat_ _T_ _sunade dan_ _S_ _hizune melongo 'ne-san' pikir mereka, tsunade sedikit gembira dengan panggilan itu membuatnya_ _merasa_ _semakin muda_

 _Sedangkan_ _S_ _hizune hanya diam "…."_

 _Tsunade hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah membelikan dua bocah itu ec krim,"kau hebat naru-kun" bisik_ _I_ _no yang berjongkok di sebelah_ _N_ _aruto, yang dibalas cengiran rubahnya_

" _ini gaki, sekarang kau memaafkan ku kan ?" ucap_ _T_ _sunade yang baru datang membawa dua ec krim dan dibalas anggukan oleh_ _N_ _aruto_

 _Naruto dan_ _I_ _no mengambil ec tersebut dan berjalan menjauh dari_ _T_ _sunade dan_ _S_ _izhune, setelah agak jauh_ _N_ _aruto berbalik dan "ba-chan tidak cocok dipanggil 'ne-san' terlalu tua dan jelek" ucap_ _N_ _aruto sambil berlari_ _dan_ _mengakibatkan munculnya perempatan siku di kepala_ _T_ _sunade_

" _AWAS KAU GAKII" teriaknya entah pada siapa karena_ _N_ _aruto sudah menghilang bersama_ _I_ _no, sedangkan_ _S_ _hizune hanya diam, padahal dalam hati ia tertawa_ _dengan nistanya_ _._

 **END FLASBACK**

Setelah hari itu Naruto dan Ino sering bertemu dengan tsunade dikantornya mengganggu pekerjaan Tsunade dan sesekali minta traktir ec krim, Tsunade juga menganggap Naruto dan Ino sebagai cucunya

Naruto saat ini membaringkan tubuhnya disebuah taman sambil menutup matanya menikmati hebusan angin, kini ia berusia sebelas tahun fisiknya jauh lebih tinggi daripada anak-anak berusia 9 tahun pada umumnya.

Hubunganya dengan Shikamaru dan choji seperti saudara dan Ino hubunganya sangat dekat, dimanapun Naruto pasti ada Ino begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling menyukai tetapi tidak ada yang berani mengatakanya. Setelah mengngat ingat itu Naruto tersenyum sendiri hingga

"hey naruto-kun kamu sudah ada disini ?" Tanya seseorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail

"hmm, ada apa kau mengajak ketemuan Ino-chan ?" Tanya Naruto tampa membuka matanya

Ino yang ditanya seperti itu bersikedap."mou Naruto-kun tidak mau aku disini ?" tanya nya sambil menampilkan ekspresi cemberut. " kau jahat Naruto-kun" sambungnya sambil berpura pura menangis

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menjawab "jangan membohongiku, kau berpura pura menangis Ino-chan" jawab Naruto, Ino pun langsung menampilkan senyumnya, ia memang tidak bias membohongi Naruto karena Naruto tahu bagaimana ekspresi marah, kesal, senang Ino begitupun sebaliknya jadi susah membohonginya

"kau bawa apa Ino-chan ? untuk ku ?" Tanya Naruto melihat bahwa Ino membawa kotak makanan.

"ia ini untuk Naruto-kun" jawab Ino sembari mendudukan pantanya disebelah Naruto, dan Naruto bangkit dari acara tiduranya.

"apa itu Ino-chan?". "bento" jawab Ino sembari membuka kotak makanantersebut menampakan bentonya

"ini" Ino menyerahkan bentonya kepada Naruto dan langsung memakanya "kau membuatnya sendiri Ino-chan ?"."iya naruto-kun". Jawab Ino pelan takut Naruto tidak menyukai makanya, hening sejenak, Naruto masih mengunyah bento dan Ino masih dalam pemikirinya

"ano... aku minta maaf sebelumnya,,, tapi ini…sedikit tidak eenak Ino-chan" jawab Naruto tersenyum sedih yang membuat Ino menahan air matanya keluar "kau harus lebih giat belajar lagi Ino-chan, tapi,," lanjut Naruto serta menggantung ucapanya sendiri membuat Ino menoleh kearahnya

"aku akan tetap memakanya, karena kau telah sesah susah membuatnya untuk ku" jawab naruto sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Ino "seburuk apapun masakan mu,,, aku pasti akan memakanya Ino-chan" lanjutnya tersenyum cerah sambil mencium punggung tangan Ino membuat sang pemilik tangan itu bersemu merah

Lalu mereka saling memandang mata mereka biru shapire memandang manic aqua itu,mata yang dapat membius Ino, tidak seperti matanya yang terlihat rapuh, mata Naruto terlihat menenangkan dan menyejukan jika dilihat lebih dalam,

"Ino-can,, aku me-memendam rasa ini su-sudah sejak lama, tapi seka-rang aku akan mengu-mengungkapkanya, se-sebernarnya a-aku me-menyukai mu Ino-chan"

BLUSHH

Merreka saling tatap menatap hingga saling memajukan mulutnya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga...

...

Terlihatlah bahwa Ino memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari ciuman tersebut "maaf Naru-kun, tapi aku telah menyukai seseorang" jawab Ino dengan nada sangat sedih membuat hati naruto mencelos"hhmmm baiklah aku mengerti" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah sedih sedih, bagaimana tidak sedih disaat untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan cinta tetapi ditolak dan lebih parahnya Ino telah menyukai seseorang

"Siapa ?" tanya naruto sambil kembali menatap Ino " seorang laki-laki" jawab ino dengan tampang polosnya

"Aku tau dia laki-laki tapi siapa namanya" Naruto sedikit menaikan nada suaranya "kau akan mengetahuinya esok naru,,, ya esok" ucap Ino

" _andai kau tau naru... andai kau tau laki-laki itu adalah dirimu, tapi ini terlalu cepat buat ku... gomen ..."_ batin Ino saat melihat naruto berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah keluarga namikaze

Seseorang tengah menyapu dengan lihainya (?) berambut merah, gadi- maksudnya wanita itu memiliki paras yang ayu walaupun sudah memiliki anak, ialah Uzumaki Khusina atau sekarang Namikaze Khusina.

Khusina sedang menyapu dari ruang tamu, kamar ia dan suaminya, kamar menma, kamar naruko, dan yang terakhir adalah kamar naruto

'cklek' ia membuka kamar anaknya itu, terlihat rapi bersih, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kamar naruto setelah terakhir masuk kamar ini kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu # buseet lama banget

Khusina mengendrkan pandanganya, entah apa yang merasukinya saat ia melihat tempat tidur yang usang berbeda dengan kamar Menma dan Naruko, ia sadar dari lamunanya saat mencium bau darah,

khusina mencari bau darah itu sampai menemukan baju Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya melihat ini, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya ini, tapi...

Mengelap air matanya, ia melihat sebuah buku diary dan sebuah kotak yang terbuka, berjalan kearah buku diary itu ia membacanya

Halaman pertama

 _Hari ini seperti biasanya, aku selalu sendiri, aku tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang tua ku, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan menma, terkadang aku berpikir apa ini namanya keluarga ?. hahh sudah lah. Aku selalu di keroyok masa karena kakak ku seorang jinchuriki dan aku hanya aib keluarga. Mereka mengeroyok ku karena mereka tidak berhasil memukuli menma, hahhh lagi lagi orang tuaku tidak peduli_

Air mata khusina mengalir deras saat membaca buku anaknya itu, ia memutuskan melanjutkan nya

 _Gara gara ero-senin itu aku jadi tidak di pedulikan haaahhhh mungkin aku harus membuat onar supaya mereka melirik ku_

Ribuan mini flash back di kepala Khusina saat ia membaca itu, ingatan saat ia menampar Naruto karena mewarnai patung hokage itu membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaanya. "aku memang ibu yang buruk,,, sangat buruk" batin khusina, ia akan memberitahukan ini kepada keluarganya yang lain agar mereka juga sadar akan perbuatan yang salah ini.

 **Di traning groud**

"ayo Menma-kun kau hamper berhasil menguasai jurus tersebut"."hai tou-san, aku masih berusa-" perkataan Menma terputus melihat sang ibu menghampiri mereka sambil menangis dan membawa sebuah buku

Khusina memeluk Minato dengan erat sambil berucap " Minato-kun Minato-kun,,,,, aku ibu yang sangat buruk ,,hisk,,aku huuuaaaaa" melihat istrinya menangis Minato menenangkanya sembari mengelus punggung istrinya tersebut

"tenanglah, ceritakan semuanya"

"…." Menma hanya diam karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"ini ,,hiks,, baca" kata khusina sesenggukan sambil menyerakhan sebuah buku kepada Minato, kemudian ia dan Menma membacanya, _"aku aku ayah/saudara yang bodoh"_ batin Minato dan Menma sehabis membaca buku tersebut

Minato melepas pelukanya pada sang istri a.k.a Khusina "nah aku akan mencari naruto dan kau masaklah yang banyak sekarang sebagai permintaan maaf kita nanti tsuma" ucap Minato dan dibalas anggukan lemah saja oleh Khusina

 **DI SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN, TETAPI DI LAIN TEMPAT**

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berambut kecoklatan, ia adalah Namikaze Naruko dan Hyuga Hanabi yang berumur 5 tahun tengah bermain di taman dekat konoha, di awasi oleh seorang anbu

Tanpa anbu itu sadari ia telah diperangkap oleh genjutsu sampai ia sadar naruko dan hanabi telah hilang, anbu berkode name boar itu langsung melesat ke rumah sang hokage

 **DI HUTAN KEMATIAN**

Sore hari itu naruto masih merenung di Hutan Kematian setelah mendengar jawaban Ino tadi ia seakan tidak bersemangat untuk hidup

" _relakan ...relakan... biarkan dia bahagia"_ kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Naruto yang baru sadar melihat kesekiling yang hampir gelap, ia pun bangun dan berjalan pulang tetapi

'wwhhuuusss' terlihat empat sosok loncat diatas pohon dengan menggendong dua orang anak kecil. Penasaran, Naruto pun mengikuti mereka sampai ia mengetahui, empat orang itu memakai seragam shinobi 'Iwagakure' dan 'kumogakure'

'iwagakure' ingin mengambil Naruko yang notabenya adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage , orang yang membantai puluhan shinobi 'iwagakure' di jembatan Kanabi saat perang shinobi ke 3...Sedangkan 'kumogakure' yang membawa Hanabi menginginkan mata khas keluarga Hyuga yaitu 'Byakugan' untuk itulah mereka menculik Hanabi

Begitulah analisa Naruto melihat situasi ini sambil terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang

 **DI TRANING GROAD RUMAH HOKAGE, SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN**

"boar ada apa ?" Tanya sang hokage yang masih di depan traning groud dengan khusina dan menmasaat melihat sosok anbu berlutut didepanya

"saya kehilangan jejak naruko-hime dan hanabi saat saya mengawasinya"."APA" teriak Menma, Khusina dan Minato."bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan mereka?" Tanya sang hokage kembali

"saya diperangkap genjutsu hokage-sama" jawab sang anbu dengan nada menyesal, di saat yang sama muncul 2 anbu yaitu inu dan taka "lapor hokage-sama, ada pergerakan di dekat hutan kematian menuju keluar desa"

"siapa ? berapa jumblahnya?"."berjumlah 7 orang, tiga chakra terdeteksi" jawab inu saat sang hokage bertanya,"siapa?" sang anbu menghela nafas dan menjawab

"Hyuga Hanabi, Namikaze Naruko, dan…..Namikaze Naruto"."apaaa" kembali ketiga keluarga hokage itu berteriak dan khusina sudah pingsan saat mendengar bahwa nanaknya ada disana, mungkin ia diculik, begitu pemikirinya hingga tak kuat menahan beban ini dan pingsan

"kumpulkan satu battalion anbu, kita kesana" ucap Minato, meski tegas, nadanya terdengar khawatir"hai" jawab semua anbu itu lalu menghilang via shunsin

 **DI HUTAN KEMATIAN**

"lepaskan adikku.." teriak Naruto dari belakang mengakibatkan empat shinobi itu berhenti dan berbalik, "siapa kau bocah ?"Tanya salah satu ninja 'iwagakure' "karena kau sudah tau rencana kami, maka akan kamu….bunuh"

"Ni-can" suara lemah Naruko saat melihat kakaknya, dan diapun pingsan begitu juga Hanabi yang telah pingsan duluan. _"sabar_ _N_ _aruko-chan, ni-chan akan menyelamatkan mu, meskipun nyawa ni-chan taruhanya"_ batin Naruto melihat adiknya

Shinobi yang membawa tubuh Hanabi dan Naruko pun meletakanya di tanah dan salah satu dari shinobi itu melempar beberapa kunai kearah Naruto yang suksed dihindari oleh Naruto,"hebat juga kau bocah, untuk ukuran anak kecil kau hebat" ucap salah satu ninja itu " tapi sayang, kau akan ….mati di sini" lanjutnya

Ke empat shinobi itu meloncat sambil merepal headsealsembari berucap lantang

 **Katon : gokakio no jutsu**

 **Katon : gokakio no jutsu**

 **Futon : daipota**

 **Foton : daipota**

Seru kempat ninja tersebut mengakibatkan naruto syok melihat itu sembari membatin _"maafkan aku_ _N_ _aruko-chan,_ _M_ _enma,_ _tou-sama, ka-sama_ _aku tidak bias bersama kalian lagi"_ batin naruto miris dan menutup matanya, tanpa disuruh setetes air matanya jatuh _"maafkan aku_ _I_ _no-chan tidak bias bersamamu lagi, aku mencintaimu"_

 **TBC**

saya terima flame tapi yang sopan ya

dan soal typo... maaf banyak karena saya baru dalam hal yang namanya menulis fanfic jadi wajar banyak typo dab juga saya cuma manusia normal yag tidak luput dari kesalahan

terakhir silahkan cantumkan pendapan anda di kolom review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : naruto anak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya. Bercita cita mendamaikan dunia ini... akan kah dia berhasil

Genre : Romance, Adventure,Fantasy

Rate : M (untuk jaga jaga)

Warning :typo, OOC, Gaje, inti cerita pasaran, live!minakushi, jinchuriki menma, author baru, strong!naru.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Yondaime Hokage dan beberapa anbu merasakan ada pertempuran dan hilangnya 4 chakra tersebut _"siapa yang membuduh mereka "_ batin semua orang yang ada disana. Sesampainya di tempat itu mereka menemukan tempat itu telah berlubang, pohon tumbang, 2 sosok anak kecil pingsan di tanah, dan empat shinobi serta tubuh Naruto yang masih berdiri bersiap jatuh

"Narukooo" teriak minato saat melihat putri kesayanganya tergeletak pingsan _"syukurlah hanya pingsan"_ batin sang hokage saat mengecek denyut nadi anaknya membuatnya lega, tetapi…

'brruuukkk' suara benda jatuh, tepatnya seseorang jatuh membuat semua perhatian menuju ke arahnya, dan….

" NARUTO" teriak minato dengan suara sangat kencang serta berlari dengan kecepatan kilat ketempat tubuh Naruto tersebut

"Naru,,hiks,,to maafkan ,,,hiks,, Tou-san, bangun nak bangun,,,hiks,,Tou-san tau naru kuat,,hiks,, ayo pulang nak,,,hiks,, Kaa-san masak banyak,,hiks,,,bangun Naruuu hiks,,hikss,,hikss" tangis sang hokage semakin menjadi jadi saat Naruto menjawab.

"Tou-san (uhukk) ma-maaff kan (uhuk) Na -Naru,,,,Naru menya-(uhuk)-yangi ka-kalian se-semua (uhuk)" jawab Naruto dengan nada lemah dan darah mengalir saat ia batuk setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir matanya terpejam sempurna

"ti-tidak ,,,hiks,,, Naru,,hiks,, Naru tidak boleh ,,, mati,,, hiks,,, mari pulang Naru,,,Tou-san sadar ,,hiks,,, Tou-san mengabaikan mu,,hiks,,, mari mulai dari,,, hiks,,, awal Naru" air matanya berlinang membasahi jubah hokagenya " hey Naru jangan,,hiks,, berbohong,,,hiks,,, heyy,,,hiks,,hikss" lanjut sang hokage dengan nada serak

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto

Semua anbu yang ada disana menangis meski tertutupi oleh topengnya, anbu berkode name Inu berjalan kearah Hokage dan menepuk bahunya "tenangkan diri anda Hokage-sama, relakan …. Relakan Naruto disana, biarkan dia tenang " ucap sang anbu, meskipun terkesan tenang tapi tidak dipungkiri nada sedih terkandung didalam ucapanya itu, tapi ucapan itu malah menjadi petaka baginya

'buagh' pukulan telak mengenai perut sang anbu mengakibatkanya meluncur bebas kebelakang, "Hati-hati kau bicara kakashi, Naru ,,,hiks,,, ia masih hidup ,,,hiks,,,, ia hanya pingsan" ucap Minato sangat sedih dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini

Kakashi yang tadi tersungkur berusaha bangkit kemudian mendekati Minato yang masih menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu

"Sudahlah Sensei, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Aku juga pernah kehilangan" ucap kakashi sambil mengingat Rin dan Obito yang telah mati

"Ta-tapi aku baru saja ,,,hiks,,, ingin-" ucap sang hokage terhenti saat kakashi memotong ucapanya "Sadar sensei, Sadar" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Minato

' _Apa yang harus ku katakan pada keluargaku Kami-sama"_ batin Minato sedih

Minato terus merenung sampai salah satu dari Anbu yang dibawanya berkata "Apa mayat shinobi musuh kita bawa Hokage-sama ?"

"Tidak, tinggalkan disini. Mayat mereka sudah hancur tidak bisa lagi untuk diambil oinformasinya" ucap Minato yang masih sedih tampa mengalihkan pandangnya dari mayat Naruto

Mereka semua kembali ke Desa dengan anbu Boar dan Inu menggendong Hanabi dan Naruko, serta sang Hokage membawa tubuh Naruto yang mati ala brindal styel, mereka meninggalkan tubuh dari para shinobi Iwa-Kumo yang pastinya akan dimakan hewan buas yang ada di Hutan itu (author : kejam sekali mereka) oke lupakan itu

 **RUMAH INO**

"Huuuaaa, hossh,,,hoosh, apa-apan itu mimpi" ucap seorang gadis pirang yang tadi mimpi buruk, _'Firasatku buruk sekali, kurasa besok akan menjadi hari yang tidak mengenakan'_ batinnya dan meminum segelas air putih dan kembali berusaha tidur, yapp firasatmu selalu benar Ino mungkin ikatan batin sama Naruto yang akan pergi ninggalin dia

 **RUMAH HOKAGE**

Seorang wanita dengan anaknya sedang menunggu kepulangan keluarga yang lainya dengan gelisah, nampak sang wanita bersurai Merah terus mondar mandir sampai terdengar ketokan pintu

'TOK…TOK…TOK' Bunyi pintu rumah sang hokage berbunyi,"Sebentar akan ku buka kan" sahut wanita itu

'Cklek' pintu terbuka menanpilkan anbu Inu dan Hokage membawa Naruko yang pingsan serta Naruto yang telah mati dengan kunai kunai yang menembus tubuhnya sudah dilepas. Hanabi sudah diantar pulang oleh anbu boar, jadi dia tidak ada disana sekarang

"Ada ap-….. ya ampun apa yang terjadi pada Naruko dan Naruto Minato-kun" cerocos kushina saat melihat Minato, dengan sigap ia langsung melihat kearah Naruko yang masih terlihat segar lalu direksinya diarahkan ke Naruto

Deg

Jantung kushina dipaksa berhenti saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang pucat pasi, dengan langkah pelan dan tubuh yang bergetar, Kushina mengarahkan taganya ke Naruto. Dapat dirasakanya tubuh dingin Naruto

"Katakan ini boh-bohong Mi-Minato" ucap Kushina dengan gemetar, setelah malihat Minato yang menggeleng membuatnya menangis dan langsug pingsan ditempat, beruntung Menma masih dapat menyangka tubuh ibunya

"Tou-san, ini ini ini bohong kan" Tanya menma dengan nada yang tidak percaya,"tenangkan dirimu Menma, bawa ibumu kedalam. Nanti setelah ibu dan adikmu sadar aku akanmenjelaskanya" sahut sang hokage dengan suara serak

Menma membopong sang ibu dan menaruhnya di sofa, ia duduk termenung di pinggiran sofa. Menma bukan orang bodoh, dari gelagat ayahnya ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi _"sial…..aku memang saudara yang tidak berguna"_

Air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya. Minato saat ini tengah membersihkan jasad Naruto kemudian membaringkanya disofa, sedangkan Anbu telah pergi setelah meletakan Naruko di salah satu sofa

"Euungghh" lenguh Naruko dan Kushina bersamaan setelah mengerjap beberapa kali akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya, Kushina duduk di sofa dan Naruko juga begitu, kemudian ia memandangi jasat Naruto

Kushina langsung memeluk anaknya itu, merasakan tubuh anaknya dingin kemudian melepasnya "hey Naru ,,,hiks,, mari makan nak,,,hiks,,, ka-san tau,,,hiks,,, Naru berpura pura,,,,hisks,,,, mari makan, ka-san masak banyak hari,,,hiks,,,ini"

Minato melihat istrinya begitu langsung mendekap sang istri "tengan kushi-chan, relakan Naruto pergi, biarkan ia tenang di alam sana"."kau bicara apa Minato-kun, Naru kan hanya tidur saja, ia tidak mati kan,,,hiks,,,hiks,, iya kan,,,"

"tenangkan dirimu, kita akan adakan upacara,,hiks,,, pemakaman besok,,,hiks,," ucap minato pada sang istri yang kini telah menangis keras

"huuaaaaa,,,,, hiks,,hiks,,hiks kenapa,,,hiks,,, kenapa saat aku,,, hiks,,, menyadari kesalahan ku ,,,hiks,,,, Naru malah pergii,,,hiks,, meningglkan kita,,,hiks,,,hiks,," kemudian kushina pingsan setelah mengucapkan itu

"Nii-chan,,,,,Nii-chan hiks,,, maaf,,,karena,,,,hiks,,,,Naruko,,,hiks,,,Nii-chan meninggal ,,,,huuuaaaa" ucap Naruko kemudian menangis tersedu sedu..sedangkan Menma menangis dalam diam, menangisi dirinya yang tidak tau apa apa tentang saudaranya dan gagal menjaga saudaranya

Malam itu keluarga hokage dibanjiri tangis karena kehilangan Naruto, rasa besalah menyeruak didalam diri mereka masing masing karena kebodohan mereka mengabaikan Naruto dan saat mereka menyadarinya, mereka telah kehilangannya

 **KONOHA PAGI HARI RUMAH YONDAIME HOKAGE**

Saat ini keluarga Hokage tengah berpakaian serba hitam, mereka (Minato, Kushina, Menma, Naruko) bersiap-siap menuju pemakaman shinobi konoha untuk mengantarkan jasad Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Terlihat jelas bekas air mata di pipi mereka masing masing, Minato, Kushina, Menma menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri karena mengabaikan Naruto hingga saat-saat terakhirnya. Sedangkan Naruko menyalahkan dirinya karena ia lah sang kakak tercinta meninggal

Beberapa orang telah diberitahu tentang kematian Naruto seperti Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame dan ayahnya, Iruka, serta teman teman akademinya minus Ino ? karena Ino tidak masuk akademi entah kenapa,

Mereka semua sedih bahkan ada yang pingsan akibat berita tersebut seperti Tsunade karena kehilangan sosok bocah yang telah ia anggap cucu itu hingga ia sampai menumbangkan beberapa pohon untuk melapiaskan kesedihanya

Di gerbang tempat pemakaman Kushina melihat Shikamaru dan Choji gelisah, "Shikamaru-chan kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada serak "Kami tidak bertemu dengan Ino dan tidak ingin memberitahukanya" jawab Choji yang masih agak gelisah

"Loohh ,,,, memangnya kenapa dengan Ino-chan ?" bingung Kushina karena ia memang tidak mengerti "Ck, mendokusai,,,, Ino itu menyukai Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi Ino menolak Naruto karena ia fikir belum saatnya ia berpacaran dan akan menerimanya saat Naruto berulang tahun 2 bulan lagi, dia menolaknya dengan cara mengatakan ia telah menyukai orang lain untuk melihat reaksi Naruto, tapi malah jani gini huhhh" kali ini shikamaru yang menjawab

"Apaa? Kalau begitu aku akan member tahukanya" jawab Kushina sembari berjalan kearah suaminya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke rumah gadis pirang tersebut

 **RUMAH INO YAMANAKA**

Terlihat Ino baru bangun jam 10 pagi, memang ia bangun siang karena tadi pagi jam 5 baru tertidur akibat kegelisahanya itulah alasanya kenapa ia tidak masuk akademi. Ia telah , akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi

Saat melewati ruangtamuia bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu dan Kushina yang berbicara serius dengan muka yang sedih, juga terdengar isakan kecil dimulut Kushina, Ino bingung tetapi memilih lewat saja karena ingin cuci muka dan mandi, setelah cuci muka ia pun menemui keluarganya serta Kushina

"Ohayo Kaa-chan, Tou-chan,,,,Kushina-sama"

"Ohayo" balas mereka lirih, Ino kaget akan balasan sapaan nya yang terdengar lirih

"Ada apa ?"." Duduk dulu Ino-chan" Ino pun duduk di sebelah Kushina, ayahnya mengambil baju kekamar nya, ia baju berwarna hitam untuk mereka semua ke pemakaman

"Be-begini ,,,hiks,, Ino-chan" Ino semakin bingung karena Kushina kembali menangis, kemudian Kushina memegang bahu Ino " Te-tenangkan diri mu se-setelah me-mende-mendengar ini" Kushina mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan mata yang sembab

"Naruto-Naru-"."Ada apa dengan Naru-kun Kushina-sama" Ino menyela kalimat Kushina akibat penasaran, ia berpikir kabar ini kabar buruk mungkin menyangkut kegelisahanya

"Naru-Naruto me-meninggal du-dunia sa-saat ,,hiks,, menye,,hiks,,lamatkan Adiknya dan Ha-Hanabi ,,,hiks,, yang di-diculik em-empat shinobi ,,hiks,, Kumo dan Iwa ,,,hiks,,," jelas Kushina

"Apa? Ini lelucon kan,,,kau membohongiku kan,,,, huhh tolong jangan bercanda Kushina-sama" Ino tidak percaya naruto mati, ia menolak meneria kenyataan tersebut

"Aku tidak ,,,,hiks,, bercanda,,,hikss,,,,,pemakamanya ,,, hisk,, hari ini ,,hiks,,hiks," Ino langsung memeluk Kushina sambil menangis, berita yang sangat ia tidak ingin dengar

 **PEMAKAMAN KONOHA**

Siang itu, pemakaman orang paling ceria di konoha, pemakaman sang putra terabaikan Yondaime Hokage, pemakaman diringi tangisan dari semua orang, meletakan bunga di bawah foto Naruto sembari mengucapkan doa

" _Aku janji akan rajin menengok mu kemari naru/naruto-kun"_ batin ino dan khusina hampir bersamaan. Setelah pemakaman selesai kini disana hanya tersisa keluarga Hokage, Ino, Tsunade serta Sizune, Shikamaru, dan Choji

Ino terlihat memeluk Kushina, ia terlihat banyak menangis terlihat dari matanya yang lembab "Kenapa ,,,hiks,,, kenapa kami-sama mengambil Naruto-kun,,,hiks,,,hiks,,," teriak Ino, ia masih belum menerima kenyataan kematian naruto ini

"Ino-chan berhentilah menangis, biarkan Naru beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Ia pasti sedih melihat mu begini" ucap Kushina menenangkan Ino, ia sudah cukup tenang saat ini. Akhirnya Ino agak tenang lalu ia disuruh oleh Kushina untuk kerumahnya

 **RUMAH HOKAGE**

Setelah sampai mereka langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mengobrol basa-basi sampai Tsunade memasang wajah serius dan berucap

"Mendengar cerita mu aku menjadi heran, jurus apa yang digunakan naru-chan untuk membunuh Shinobi-shinobi kelah Jounin itu" ucap Tsunade yang masih heran dengan kematian musuh dari Naruto

"aku pun tidak tau, yang jelas itu adalah jutsu yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat terbukti saat itu tekanan chakra shinobi Iwa-Kumo langsug lenyap seperti tidak pernah terjadi lagi

"Aku lihat kau telah menyesali perbuatan mu, Minato ?" ucap Tsunade mengawali topik baru

"Hahhh iya aku telah menyadarinya Tsunade-sama" ucap pelan Minato sambil menunduk, kemudian Tsunade berucap

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuh mu, tapi mengingat situasi saat ini masih berduka aku urungkan niatku itu" semua tersentak mendengar pengakuan Tsunade itu kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapanya

"Aku akan keluar desa kembali, kau suruh seseorang menggantikan ku, aku tidak peduli. Saat ini alasan aku tetap di Desa ini telah pergi jadi tak ada gunanya aku berdiam disini, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" tegas Tsunade diakhir ucapanya

"Baiklah, silahkan anda pergi, tapi dengan syarat jika desa membutuhkan mu, kau siap kembali" ucap Minato kemudian dijawab "Aku tidak berjanji, ayo Shizune kita pergi" ucap Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama" ucap Shizune berjalan keluar pintu kemudian dia berbalik dan membungkukan badanya sedikit dan berucap "Maafkan atas kelancangan dari Tsunade-sama ya, Hokage-sama" ucapnya

"Tak apa, aku mengerti dia masih bersedih atas kematian Naru yang mendadak, begitupula aku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou atas pengertianya" ucap Shizune, langsung setelah itu ia berlari menuju pintu untuk menyusul Tsunade

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan itu masih dalam kondisi sepi karena tidak ada yang mengawali topik pembicaraan sampai Kushina berjalan ke kamar kemudian keluar membawa sesuatu

"Ino-chan, ini mungkin benda yang akan diberi Naru untuk mu" ucap Kushina sambil mengingat kotak berisi kalung yang ia temukan kemarin di kamar Naruto, mungkin kalung itu hadiah untuk Ino

Ino mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya, didalam kotak berisi kalung dan sebuah kertas berisi

" _untuk ino"_

Kira-kira begitulah isi tulisan kertas tersebut, air mata Ino kembali saat membaca hal itu. Kalung yang berbandul huruf NI yang dapat disimpulkan, Naruto dan Ino tersebut dipeluk olehnya, kemudian Kushina mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikanya ke Ino, Ino Nampak tersenyum miris lalu memeluk Kushina dan kembali menangis mengingat Naruto yang telah pergi.

Disuatu tempat yang gelap terlihat ada dua mata menyala ditengah kegelapan tengah memandangi sesuatu dengan pandangan lembut, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara lenguhan dari seseorang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" ucapnya

 **TBC**

Oke aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini karena author juga punya kehidupan di dunia nyata serta tugas tugas sekolah yang sangaaaattttt banyak ( oke itu berlebihan) jadi hanya bisa jadi pembaca aja selama beberapa minggu ini. Unduk jadwal up nya gak nentu tapi saya usahakan seminggu sekali

Ada yang bisa nebak gak teka-teki yang author kasi

Jutsu apa yang digunakan Naru untuk membunuh mereka semua

Terus siapa yang ada dibagian akhir cerita ini

Oke silahkan menebak dan jangan lupakan cantumpak review kalian


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto : Masahi Kisimoto

Sumray : Narutoanak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke – 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya, Bercita-cita mendamaikan dunia ini….. akankah ia berhasil

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy

Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, inti cerita pasaran, live!MinaKushi, Jincuriki Menma, Author Newbie, strong Naru, Smart Naru

 **CAHPTER 4**

 **DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG TERSEMBUNYI**

"Euuugghh,,,,,dimana aku ? apakah ini neraka ? oh ya akukan sudah mati" sesosok bocah berambut merah bangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangnanya ke penjuru arah hanya ada gelap saja

"Kau belum mati Naruto"."Siapa kau ? kenapa kau tahu nama ku ? dan dimana ini?" jawab Naruto saat ada seorang kakek yang menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya

"Aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan mu , nama ku adalah….."

" UCHIHA …. MADARA "

Tubuh Naruto bergetar setelah mendengar nama orang tersebut, orang yang bergelar hantu uchiha tersebut, siapa yang tidak tau orang yang juga bergelar kami no shinobi bersama Hashirama senju a.k.a Shodaime hokage adalah missing nin S rank pertama di dunia ini

"Tenanglah nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tahu aku ini kakekmu" Sahut Madara,"apa? Ji-san, benarkah ?" tanya naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah mengetahui orang yang menyelamatkanya adalah kakeknya

"Ia, aku adalah kakek mu" setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada sang kakek, sedetik kemudian "Ehhhh,,,,,kenapa tubuhku tidak sakit?" Tanya naruto

"Itu karena saat kamu pingsan aku menanamkan sel-sel milik hashirama senju pada tubuh mu dan juga aku telah membuka Chakra mu yang dulu aku segel" jawab Madara, seketika Naruto bingung " Apa maksud ucapan Ji-san tetntang 'Menyegel chakra ku' ?"

"Hahh, aku akan menceritakan kisahku dari awal" ucap Madara dengan helaan nafas diawalnya

"Pertama saat aku bertarung dengan Hashirama senju di tempat yang kini dikenal dengan sebutan lembah kematian, aku be-" ucapan madara terpotong oleh naruto" Bukanya disana ji-san mati?

" Ingat peraturan ini 'Jangan pernah memotong ucapanku' " ucap Madara dengan senyuman Shinigaminya membuat Naruto bungkam

"Sampai dimana tadi" ucap Madara " Oh ya , di lembah akhir aku tidak mati, melainkan aku diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Hanaki (oc) , dia adalah nenek mu" madara menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik nafas dalam dalam

"Ia mengobatiku dengan baik, tidak memperdulikan aku ini missing nin atau tidak, berkat kebaikanya beberapa tahun kami pun saling mencintai dan menikah, kami memiliki seorang putri yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Disaat melahirkan selesai Hanaki meninggal dunia" terlihat ekspresi sedih diwajah madara

"Karena aku tidak bias mengurus bayi, aku pun menitipkan Kushina kecil di panti asuhan Uzushiogakure, karena aku tidak percaya pada Konoha maupun klan ku, mereka hanya haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Bukan kah kau mengalaminya ?" jelas Madara diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Tapi akhiri Kusina ke konoha juga, aku mendengar ia mempunyai 2 anak kembar, aku senang mendengarnya. Tetapi saat Sanin bodoh itu membawa ramalanya yang sama bodohnya dengan orangnya, kau disingkirkan dan tidak dianggap, aku kesana dan kekamar mu saat kau tidur lalu menyegel 75% chakra mu.

"Karena chakra mu sangat besar, aku takut kau akan dijadikan senjata perang oleh Konoha" Madara mengakhiri penjelasanya " Apakah kau mau aku latih 3 tahun kedepan Naru ?" lanjut Madara dengan bertanya

"Ya aku mau Ji-sama, tapi,,," Naruto menggantung ucapanya membuat madara menaikan alisnya "Bagaimana dengan aku di Konoha dan,,,bagaimana dengan orang orang yang ada dikonoha yang aku sanyangi khususya….Ino-chan" lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih

" Tenang saja di Konoha kau sudah dianggap mati karena…..

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Katon : gokakio no jutsu**_

 _ **Katon : gokakio no jutsu**_

 _ **Futon : daipota**_

 _ **Foton : daipota**_

 _Seru kempat ninja tersebut mengakibatkan naruto syok melihat itu sembari membatin "maafkan aku_ _N_ _aruko-chan,_ _M_ _enma,_ _tou-sama, ka-sama_ _aku tidak bias bersama kalian lagi" batin naruto miris dan menutup matanya, tanpa disuruh setetes air matanya jatuh "maafkan aku_ _I_ _no-chan tidak bias bersamamu lagi, aku mencintaimu"_

 _Saat Naruto memejamkan mata pasrah terlihat bayangan hitam nyelonong dan menggendong Naruto ala brindal style, meski sedikit terlambat karena api itu membakar setengah tubuh Naruto hingga mengalami luka bakar dan mengakibatkan ia pingsan, orang tak lain adalah Madara_

" _Siapa-""Kau tak perlu tau" seakan tau apa yang akan diucapkan salah satu ninja tersebut Madara langsung menjawab dan berlari dengan cepat sehingga hanya terlihat bayangan hitam, berlari melewati para ninja yang memandangnya Horor_

 _ **DEG**_

 _Jantung keempat Ninja itu berhenti saat empat tangan berwarna biru gelap membawa tombak berwarna biru gelap juga menembus jantungnya, yapsss itu adalah_ _ **Susano'o**_ _Madara_

 _Madara menatap kesebuah pohon lalu berkata" Zetsu, buat tiruan cucuku dengan banyak luka parah disekujur tubuhnya" ucap Madara langsung mendapat respon anggukan oleh Zetsu yang berada disana berupa anggukan_

' _ **SRETT'**_

 _Lalu muncul Zetsu putih dan berubah menjadi Naruto dengan banyak sekali luka dan kunai yang menancap dipunggunya. Madara menatap datar hal tersebut kemudian mengalihkan direksinya ke Naruto yang pingsan_

" _Maaf aku sedikit terlambat cucuku" lalu ia pergi dengan cepat_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Setelah bercerita tersebut dan direspon anggukan dari Naruto kemudian Madara berkata

"Ino ? gadis Yamanaka itu ?" Tanya Madara dijawab anggukan oleh naruto "Bagaimana cara aku menemui Ino-chan nanti Ji-san ? aku pasti akan kangen denganya" ucap Naruto yang diakhir kalimat membuat Madara merasa jijik

Tangan Madara ditaruh di dagunya pertanda sedang berfikir sedangkan Naruto menangis ala anime karena tidak dapat menemui Ino-chan nya sedangkan Zetsu yang baru datang swetdrop melihat Naruto

"Ada satu cara supaya kau dapat bertemu gadis Yamanaka tersebut"."Apaa?" jawab Naruto cepat dengan aura bahagia membuat Madara swetdrop dan Zetsu jawdrop dengan perubahan ekpresi Naruto yang terkesan cepat berubah

"Caranya adalah" Madara menggantung kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat ingin tau

"Besok sajalah Naru, aku mau tidur" ucap madara membuat Naruto kesal tetapi tidak berani membantah ucapan sang Kakek

"Hhhhaaahhhh" helaan nafas Naruto dan berjalan ke sebuah kamar di persembunyian itu

(A/N : kayak tempat persembunyian orochimaru di canon )

 **TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN MADARA**

Keesokan harinya Madara kembali mengatakan cara utuk menghubungi Ino-can nya Naruto "Caranya adalah…."

"Menggunakan Zetsu dan Dujutsu"."Ehhhhh,,,,Aku kan tidak punya Doujutsu " ucap Naruto lesu karena cara yang diberikan Madara terkesan mustahil banginya

"Aku akan memberikan mata…. **SHARINEGAN** " ucap Madara dengan seringainya yang dapat membuat Kyubi bertekuk lutu dihadapanya

"woooaaahhhh,,,,,, suuggooiii, benarkah itu Ji-sama,,, Ji-sama bakalan memberikan Naru Sharden,,,Sate,, eto apa tadi Ji-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya dan….

'PLAKKK'

Untuk pertama kalinya Madara menepuk jidatnya karena melihat aksi Sang cucu, mau tak mau meninggalkan sifat seorang 'UCHIHA' yang biasanya dingin dengan tampang datar. Bahkan Zetsu pun jatuh saat menyaksikan tingkah konyol cucu Madara tersebut

" _Sangat berbeda dengan sifat Madara-sama / ku, apa benar dia cucu nya/ku"_ batin Madara dan Zetsu hampir bersamaan

"hahh,,,, dengar Naru 'SHARINEGAN' ingat itu baik baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ucap Madara dengan penekanan di kata ' SHARINEGAN' nya

Naruto kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya " lalu bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi Ino-chan menggunakan Sharinegan dan Zetsu"

"Khu,,,khu,,,khu itu rahasia dan juga merupakan latihan untuk mu Naru" jawab Madara sambil menyeringai

"Hai, Ji-sama,,, tapi ada yang ingin Naru tanyakan Ji-sama,,, kenapa tubuhku tidak sakit saat ini. Kemarin kan aku kena luka bakar, kok sekarang tidak ada ?" benar kata Naruto saat dia bangun dari acara pingsan nya kemari ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya hanya sedikit nyeri saja

"Itu karena aku menanamkan sel Hashirama pada tubuh mu" jawab Madara yang terkesan cuek, tapi bagi Naruto yang saat ini mulutnya sedang menganga mendengar itu

Otak Naruto memproses informasi tersebut " Berarti aku bisa menggunakan **Mokuton** Ji-sama" Tanya Naruto setelah otaknya selesai memproses data yang baru diterimanya, bagaimana tidak ia saat ini memiliki Sel - Sel Shodaime Hokage berarti ia bisa menggunakan elemen kayu seperti Hashirama

"Tepat sekali, tumben kau pintar eh,, Naru, bukan hanya itu sel sel Hashirama dapat menyatu dengan tubuh mu, itu membuat kau bisa menggunakanya sebaik Hashi-dobe" ucap Madara

"Suuggooii, ne….ne... Ji-sama kapan kita mulai latihanya dan aku mendapat mata Sharinegan tersebut". _"dan dapat menemui Ino-chan ku, meski aku tidak tau caranya yang penting ketemu dulu"_ ucap Naruto yang kalimat terakhir diucapkan dalam hati

"Aku akan mentransplantasikan mata itu sekarang,,, jadi berbaringlah" ucap Madara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisi mata Sharinegan

Kemudian Naruto berbaring dan Madara membius Naruto, setelah itu ia memasang mata itu di mata Naruto.

( A/N : Bola mata Sharinegan naruto kalu tidak aktif tetap berwarna biru laut, karena madara tidak mencopot mata naruto yang dulu Cuma di pasang aja dan jika ada yang nanya bagaimana mungkin jawabanya karena ini FANFIC jadi mudah deh, hehehehe )

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali, ia kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mendengar suara Madara "Bagaimana perasan mu Naru ? coba kau alirkan Chakra ke mata mu"

Naruto lalu mengangguk dan mengalirkan chakranya ke matanya, mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna biru berubah menjadi hitam dan kemudian berubah menjadi sharingan tiga tome, lalu Mangekyo sharingan, dan terakhir rinegan berisi enam tomoe di setiap matanya.

Madara tersenyum dan menyuruh Naruto menghentikan matanya, kemudian nampaklah mata naruto yang kembali ke warna biru langit. "sekarang mari latih dulu mata mu Naru, ambil gulungan di sana"

"hai… Ji-sama" kemudian Naruto berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang Madara sebutkan tadi

" _kau akan menjadi penerusku Naru"_ batin Madara tersenyum, bukan senyum yang biasa kita sebut seringai itu tetapi senyuman tulus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIME SKIP 1 TAHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA**

Di sebuah pemakaman, tepatnya di kuburan tiruan naruto terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan gaya ponytail melihat sebuah nisan dengan pandangan sendu. Gadis itu a.k.a Ino Yamanaka sering ke makam Naruto ( pikirnya padahal kan makam tiruan Naruto )

Memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Ino merupakan orang yang paling sering mengunjungi makam Naruto selain Menma, Naruko dan Minato. Kemana Kushina ? ya sekarang Kushina menjadi stress dan dikurung dikamarnya karena depresi, kenapa ini bias terjadi ? begini ceritanya,

Kushina memang kelihatan nya dapat merelakan Naruto tapi tidak ada yang tau ia masih tidak merelakanya, setelah dua minggu Kushina sering memimpikan Naruto dan semakin menjadi saat ia membaca buku diary Naruto, sekarang Kushina depresi dan Stres ia dikurung dikamarnya dan dikepalanya ditananmkan fuinjutsu pengekang emosi oleh Minato, kalau tidak begitu ia akan terus berteriak menyatakan bahwa ia menyesal, kadang-kadang ia menghayal Naruto adalah boneka besar yang dimiliki Naruko bahkan sempat hampir bunuh diri

Tidak ada yang tau mengenai hal ini, kecuali keluarga Naruto, Tsunade dan asistenya serta jiraya, karena ini sangat dirahasiakan. Kushina dirawat rutin oleh keluarganya, disuapi makan, dimandikan oleh Tsunade

Pada awal pemeriksaanTsunade bilang yang dapat menyembuhkan Kushina hanya Naruto dan itu membuat keluarganya sedih karena Naruto telah tiada.

kembali ke Ino yang mengunjungi makam Naruto, Ia mengunjungi makam Naruto seminggu sekali, kadang-kadang empat hari sekali jika tidak ada kesibukan.

Setelah Naruto mati warga konoha merayakan kematian aib itu, tetapi itu dulu karena sekarang sang Hokage langsung menghukum orang yang menghina anaknya tersebut, well,, sekarang tidak ada yang menghinanya

"Sudah satu tahun ya Naru-kun" ucap gadis yamanaka tersebut. "Apa kabar kau disana ?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya. Mungkin jika orang-orang melihatnya ia akan disangka orang gila karena berbicara sendiri

"Kalau aku disini baik-baik saja, heyy Naru-kun sekarang aku genin lhoo. Aku satu team dengan orang-orang malas, yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Choji. Aku bahagia telah menjadi genin." Kemudian ekspresinya menjadi sedu

"Mu-mungkin jika ka-kamu ,,,hiks,,, masih di sini ke-kebahagiaan aku menjadi ,,,hiks,,, le-lengkap dan kita menjadi genin team ber-bersama ,,,hiks, menghabiskan waktu dan misi bersama,,,hiks,,," ia mulai menitihkan air mata

" Aku kangen tau sama kamu Naru-kun ,,,,,hiks, ku harap kau me-mendengar,,,hiks,,, itu yaaa,, aku selalu mencintaimu ,,,hiks,,, selalu Naru-kun ,,,hiks,," sambungnya sambil meletakan setangkai bunga dimakam tersebut dan menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat jatuh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERSEMBUNYIAN MADARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu disebuah ruangan berdiri tiga orang yang berbeda beda, seorang yang baru menginjak usia remaja bersurai merah (A/N : kayak rambut Naruto shipuden tetapi berwarna merah ), bermata biru shapire, tinggi diatas remaja seumuranya, berkulit putih kecoklatan, memakai pakaian atasan kaos hitam memakai sarung tangan dan celana hitam panjang

( "hahaha serba hitam" # dirasengan Naru)

Sosok kedua seorang kakek-kakek bersurai hitam keputihan (kayak di canon, pasti udah tau),

Lalu yang terakhir sosok beda warna bersurai hijau seperti tumbuhan venus berdiri diantara kakek dan remaja tersebut

"Sekarang kau sudah memasteri Sharinegan mu Naru, sekarang kau bisa latihan ninjutsu dan taijutsu mu" ucap kakek itu yaitu Madara " dan sekarang kau bisa menemui tuan Putrimu" lanjut madara

"Benarkah Ji-sama" jawab remaja itu antusias " Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Naruto

" Caranya dengan mengunakan salah satu clon dari Zetsu yang menyelinap kerumah gadis itu dan memegang kepala gadis tersebut, kemudian kau disini menatap mata zetsu asli dengan Sharinegan mu itu" jelas Madara

"Kemudian pikiran mu akan terhubung dengan gadis itu dan bertemu di alam bawah sadar gadis itu" lanjutnya

Awalnya Naruto agak kecewa karena ia kira akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk melihat sang pujaan hati, tetapi ia tetap senang yang penting bisa bertemu Ino-chanya

"Ini juga merupakan latihan mu menggunakan Sharinegan, dengan latihan ini setiap hari maka jumlah chakra yang kau gunakan untuk mengaktifkan Sharinegan akan semakin sedikit" jelas Madara

" Kau tenang saja kau seperti itu dalam keadaan tubuh tertidur dan matamu tertutup Cuma pikiran mu yang akan tersalurkan ke Zetsu kemudian ke klon nya lalu kegadis mu karena itu salah satu kemampuan Sharinegan mu" lanjut madara

(A/N : Karangan author, anggap saja special sensasinya kayak mimpi tapi sadar gitu. Kalau kagak ngerti ya…ngertiin aja ,,,hehehehe)

"yosshh,,, mari kita lakukan Zetsu" ujar Naruto semangat kemudian Zetsu memangguk

Zetsu menyiapkan klon nya dan menuju rumah gadis yamanaka itu, setelah beberapa saat hingga gadis yamanaka tersebut terlelap "persiapan selesai Naruto-sama"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap mata Zetsu dengan mata Sharinegan nya seketika mata Zetsu berubah menjadi _'Sharingan'_ seperti terkena hipnotis, dan putra sulung hokage yaitu Naruto tersebut terlelap masuk ke alam bawah sadar ino

Madara tersenyum tulus melihat kebahagiaan cucu tersayangnya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA ( BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa makan malam Ino, gadis yamanaka itu berjalan kekamarnya. Orang tuanya sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk membuat Ino kembali ceria seperti dulu saat Naruto masih hidup

" _Mungkin seiring waktu berjalan ia akan kembali seperti dulu"_ batin Inoichi melihat putri tunggalnya murung sejak kematian kekasihnya meskipun sudah lewat satu tahun. Meski putrinya selalu dihibur oleh teman temanya itu belum cukup untuk mengganti sosok Naruto yang ada di hatinya, berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Choji, Teuchi, Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune yang telah merelakan Naruto disana meskipun kadang terlihar wajah sedih dan rasa kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dihati mereka

Ino kini berjalan ke kamar nya dan perlahan mengambil selembar foto (?) iya itu adalah foto dari ia dan Naruto saat pestifal hanabi, di sana terlihat Naruto yang menggunakan yukata berwarna biru polos yang terlihat gagah jika dikenakan oleh Naruto yang terlihat tampan dimata Ino, sedangkan Ino mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu dengan aksen bunga sakura menambah kesan cantikanya.

Terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk pinggang Ino dengan pipi Naruto yang sedikit memerah, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya sedikit memerah, Ino malah kelihatan seperti kepiting rebus. Foto tersebut adalah salah satu kenangan termanis Ino dan Naruto yang menurutnya telah tiada itu. Diambil saat ia baru berusia sepuluh tahun yang memotret tentu saja sahabatnya yaitu Shikamaru. Ia masih ingat saat itu Shikamaru memotret dengan tampang mengantuk.

Mengingat momen itu membuat ino sedikit tertawa lalu tergantikan oleh senyum miris mengingat sang pujaan hati telah tiada, ini memang kebiasaan Ino sebelum tidur ia akan memeluk foto dirinya dan Naruto, ia juga tidur mengenakankalung pemberian Naruto yang dijaga baik olehnya.

"Oyasumi Naru-kun" ucap Ino sambil mencium foto Naruto, terlihat setetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Ino, kemudian ia terlelap

Tanpa ada yang menyadari dari dalam kayu ada sosok putih yang melihat itu sambil tersenyum _"Penderitaan mu akan berakhir hari ini Ino-san, karena Naruto-sama akan mengunjungimu sekarang"_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum aneh

Lalu sosok itu mendekat dan memegang kepala Ino dan beberapa saat kemudian membuka matanya spontan terlihatlah mata _'Sharinegan'_ , udah taukan siapa itu ? yap ia adalah zetsu putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALAM BAWAH SADAR INO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INO POV**

" _Dimana aku ini ?, kenapa tempat ini aneh sekalai berwarna orange, aku yakin ini bukan kamarku"_ batinku melihat tempat ini yang didominasi warna orange membuat aku berfikir apakah ini mimpi, tetapi setelah aku,,,

'PLAK'

"Awww…. sakit sekali,,,,,, EEEHHHH,,, KENAPA TIDAK SAKIT ? " teriak ku occ

"Tak kusangka kau bertambah bodoh setelah aku tinggal satu tahun" ucap seseorang yang suaranya aku sangat kenalmembuataku tertegun

( A/N : kayak tempat Naruto ketemu ama Kushina di canon )

 **INO POV END**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Tak kusangka kau bertambah bodoh setelah aku tinggal satu tahun" ucap Naruto yang ada di belakang Ino, membuat orang yang dipanggil menengok kebelakang

Seketika Ino langsung membeku dan mengerjap lalu menggosok matanya mengira sosok didepanya adalah halusinasinya. Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino tersebut

"Apa kau benar Naruto-kun" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang bergetar. Kemudian ia melihat orang yang dia Tanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Tidak terasa liquid bening menetes di pelupuk matanya

"kau tidak mau memeluku i-AAKKKHHH" ucap Naruto terpotong saat Ino memukul perutnya, Naruto hanya dapat meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan telak mengenai perutnya. Kemudian ia melihat wajah Ino, terlihat berlinang air mata. Dengan inisiatif ia memeluk Ino

"tenangkan dirimu Ino-chan, dan kenapa kau memukulku" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Ino yang tetetunya langsung dibalas pelukan oleh Ino

"K-k-kau ,,hiks,,, me-meninggalkan ku ,,,hiks,,, baka baka baka" jawab ino dengan susah payah karena menangis sesenggukan, naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang sangat ia cintai ini karena tidak dirinya saja yang kangen ternyata pacarnya juga

"Ino-chan tenang dulu, baru kita bicara" ucap Naruto 'sok' bijak # di rasengan Naru

Setelah beberapa menit diam dalam pelukan sang kekasih kini Ino melepas pelukanya dan melihat Naruto " Kau tambah cengeng sekarang ya Ino-chan" ucap Naruto seketika iya mendapat jeweran di telinganya

"Karena kau aku cengeng tau,,,hiks,,, karena kau meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku kangen dengan mu Naru-kun" ucap Ino yang tidak terima dikatakan cengeng, Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan

Lalu mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka masing masing dan…..

.

CUP….

.

Kecupan tulus antara dua sejoli yang didasari oleh kasih sayang, tidak ada nafsu atau paksaan, hanya ada kasih sayang, cinta, dan kerinduan. Beberapa menit setelah ciuman itu wajah mereka memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah keduanya

"Kenapa Naru-kun ? kenapa kau meninggalkan ku kenapa kau … mati" ucap pelan Ino, senyuman nya pun telah luntur digantikan oleh raut wajah kesedihan

"Hhpppttff,,,,,bwaaahahahahhaa" Naruto tertawa sampai memegang perutnya. Ino yang melihat itu langsung naik pitam

"Kenapa kau tertawa hahh,,, kau senang meliat ku dengan keadaan begini, kau se-" ucap Ino terputus saat merasakan ada jari telunjuk Naruto ada di mulutnya

"Aku tidak senang melihatmu begini, dan maafkan aku. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu Ino-chan tapi janji kau jangan mengatakan pada orang lain" ucap Naruto membuat Ino bingung apa maksud ucapan Naruto tersebut

"Apa naru-kun? Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun" ucap Ino sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan jari kelingking Naruto membuat sang empunya kelingking tersenyum

"Aku sebernarnya….sebernarnya belum…"."Sebernarnya belum apa naru-kun" ucap ino kesal saat naruto terlalu lama mengucapkan maksudnya tadi itu

"Sebenarnya aku belum,,,,mati…" jawab Naruto membuat Ino sedikit kaget lalu tertawa sedu

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" bingung Naruto melihat Ino tertawa

"Kau jangan membodohi aku Naru-kun, aku melihat mayatmu dengan mata-" belum sempat Ino melanjutkan ucapanya sudah dipotong Naruto

"Itu bukan jasadku" Ino berhenti tertawa, "Hehhh,,,,Kau hanya ingin menghiburku saja" lanjut Ino sambil tertawa masam, lalu ino merasakan tatapan serius dari Naruto membuatnya menatap mata biru safir milik laki-laki yang ia cintai itu dan berusaha mencari kebohongan, tetapi yang ia dapat hanya kejujuran saja

"Benar-benarkah? La-lalu mayat siapa itu? Kenapa mirip dengan mu Naru-kun" ucap Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut dan sedikit tergagap

"Itu mayat klon yang bernama Zetsu…" lalu Naruto mengungkapkan semuanya dari ia dibawa ke tempat persembunyian Madara dan mengenai identitas sang kakek itu membuat Ino kaget dengan sosok Madara adalah kakek dari Naruto dan tertegun lalu kembali menangis, bukan menangis sedih tapi menangis bahagia

"Suda-sudah ku du-duga ,,hiks,, ka-kamu tidak a-akan mati se-semudah itu Naru-kun ,,hiks,," ucap Ino langsung menerjang Naruto dengan pelukan, Naruto hanya mengelus punggung Ino

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling peluk akhirnya melepaskan pelukanya

"Ingat ya Ino-chan jangan member tau siapapun soal ini, dan tetap kunjungi makam tiruan ku itu agar tidak ada yang curiga ya Ino-chan" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum

"kenapa?" ucap Ino memiringkan kepalanya _'kawai'_ batin Naruto lalu cepat tersadar

"Belum saatnya mereka tau bahwa aku masih hidup Ino-chan" ucap naruto dan melepas pelukannya. Kemudian tubuh Naruto memudar menjadi transparan menandakan ia akan kembali

"Kenapa kamu memudar Naru-kun"ucap Ino sambil berusaha menahan air matanya "apa kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi, bawa aku pergi ketempat mu" sambungnya

"Hey hey jangan menangis kamu terlihat jelek Ino-chan dan aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari kok saat malam hari" ucap naruto

"Mou,,,Naru-kun aku kira kenapa, tapi janji ya mengunjungi ku lagi besok" ucap Ino kembali tersenyum cerah

"Hai Ino-hime" jawab Naruto dan mereka menghilang bersamaan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIME SKIP ( 2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua tahun Naruto terus berhubungan dengan Ino, itu membuat tersenyum cerah setiap hari meskipun latihan Madara yang terbilang ekstrim untuk bocah seumuran Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah menguasai Ninjutsu lima elemen termasuk sub elemen yaitu Mokuton dan Hyton, Genjutsu yang mengerikan, meskipun Chakranya besar tetapi control Chakra Naruto perfec akibat latihan terus menerus selama dua tahun ini

Taijutsu dan kenjutsunya hebat setara Jonin elit, jika diperkirakan level Naruto sekarang setara dengan Madara karena mewarisi ilmunya, tetapi masih dibawahnya karena stamina bocah lima belas tahunnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang Ino, mungkin menurut orang tuanya ia aneh (?), itu karena saat pertama kali Ino bertemu dengan Naruto sifat riangnya kembali muncul itu mengakibatkan orang tuanya heran dengan prilaku anaknya tersebut

Jika Inoichi bertanya kenapa ia bisa berubah drastis begitu, jawaban Ino selalu sama _"karena matahariku telah kembali"_ ini mengakibatkan orang tuanya was was mengira sang putri tunggal menjadi gila. Sampai….. Sang ayah a.k.a Inoichi memergoki anaknya saat tidur, bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah ada sesonggok mahkluk putih yang dengan santainya memegang dahi milik putrinya, dan sang puti yang tertidur dengan senyum senyum gaje, pertama ia sangat terkejut sampai ia berteriak histeris sampai Ino dan Naruto yang hampir berciuman dialam bawah sadar terganggu dan terputus akibat Ino bangun

Sedangkan Inoichi memegang kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang memegang kening sang putri hingga membuat sang putri senyam senyum dalam tidurnya. Pertama tama ia mengira mahkluk itu adalah pacar anaknya, itulah membuat ia sakit kepala

Bagaimana tidak sang putri yang cantik bak putri ini memiliki pacar,,eerrr gimana gitu, dengan menghela nafas dan bertanya melalui telepati ke tuanya Zetsu nama mahkluk tersebut akhirnya membokar identitasnya dari ia adalah anak buah Naruto, kenapa Naruto? Karena bisa dipastikan Inoichi akan jantungan bila ia menyebutkan Madara

Lalu mengatakan Naruto hidup dan berhubungan dengan Ino hampir selama satu tahun ini (saat Inoichi memergoki baru satu tahun ) itu mebuat sang ayah marah akibat sang anak tidak memberi tahukanya tentang ini

Akhirnya Ino menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah permintaan Naruto, Inoichi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan pacar anaknya tersebut padahal ia yakin jika keluarga hokage mengetahui ini mereka pasti akan senang bahwa sang anak masih hidup kemudian tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa sang putri kembali ceria seperti sediakala

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapan dua sosok. Sosok yang pertama adalah sang maha guru sekaligus sang kakek, yautu Madara Uchiha dan sosok yang kedua adalah siulet berwarna hijau dengan dua jenis warna tubuh yang kontras yaitu Zetsu

"Naruto,,, semua telah aku wariskan padamu. Aku ingin bertanya dengan mu,,,apa cita-cita mu ?" ucap Madara mengawali pembicaraan mereka setelah beberapa menit terdiam

"Cita-cita,,,ehmmm oh ya cita cita menikahi ino-chan" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum rubah membuat Madara serta Zetsu swetdrop "Kenapa kau tidak membuat cita-cita yang lebih menarik seperti mendamaikan dunia ?" ucap Madara

"Itu terlalu merepotkan Jiji" balas Naruto acuh, kemudian matanya membulat seperti menyadari sesuatu. "ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu semenjak kita bertemu Jiji" lanjut Naruto

"Apa itu ?" ucap Madara. "Aku membaca diperpustakaan Konoha bahwa kau adalah orang yang membenci kedamaian, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk membuat perdamaian itu ?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Naru, begini setelah aku selesai melatih Obito dan dia keluar dari sini, saat itu aku hampir mati. Tapi disaat terakhir seorang kakek datang dan memberikat aku satu tugas mulia, awalnya aku menolak tapi dia bilang aku akan melatih seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang berguna dimasa depan, dan itu adalah kau cucuku." Madara menjeda ceritanya

"Pertama aku menolak mentah-mentah hal tersebut dan memilih membuat cucuku membantu Obito menjalankan rencana **Mugen Tsukoyomi** tapi setelah debat dan nasehat yang panjang, akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa perdamaian bukan ilusi, ilusi yang dapat membuat apapun kemauan ku terkabul, membuat aku bisa kembali bersama dengan ….. Hanaki-can"

"Setelah aku dan Zetsu sadar kami diberikan misi melatihmu cucuku, memberikan ku tabung mata legendaris Sharinegan serta memberikan aku kesempatan membimbing cucuku menjadi penyelamat dunia ini, jadi maukah kau membuat kedamaian didunia ini Naru ?" Madara mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"Jika ini keinginan mu Jiji aku akan melakukanya, sekarang aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan berusaha membuat kedamaian,,,,, ehh bukan akan berusaha tapi pasti membuat perdamaian"

"Itu baru cucu ku" ucap Madara sambil tersenyum tulus

Madara kembali bertanya "Apakah kau membenci keluargamu Naru" Tanya nya

"Aku tidak pernah membenci keluarga ku…aku hanya kecewa pada mereka dan jika boleh jujur aku rindu pelukan kaa-san" jawab Naruto diakhiri senyum sedih kemudian Madara tersenyum

" _Kau memiliki putra yang hebat Kushina…."_ Batin Madara kemudian teringat sesuatu "Naruto,,,nanti jika kau bertemu ibumu berikan kotak ini pada beliau,,, disini berisi identitas dan surat yang aku dan Hanaki-can tulis serta hadiah kami buat untuknya ketika masih dalam kandungan istriku" ucap Madara sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar

"Hai…ji-sama,,akan saya berikan kaa-san" ucap naruto sambil mengambil kotak tersebut dan memasukanya ke dimensi kamuinya

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi Naru,,, carilah perdamaian sejati itu " ucap Madara sambil melihat keatas, ia melihat cahaya datang kearahnya disertai terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah menjurkan tanganya kearah Madara yang kini terlihat muda kembal, menggapai tangan itu kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum dan bersama terbang ke angkasa, yapss wanita itu adalah Hanaki

" ha-hai ji-sama,,, hiks,,," ucap Naruto bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil karena kehilangan sosok kakeknya. Menghapus air matanya Naruto berjalan kearah mayat sang kakek lalu menggendongnya dan membawa ke peti mati yang ia buat dengan jurus **Mokutonya**

" _Aku yakin Jii-can bahagia disana dengan oba-chan" batin Naruto_

"Zetsu ka uterus awasi Obito,,, aku tidak ingin ia menjalankan rencana bodoh itu" ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Zetsu "Oh ya satu lagi tolong lihat bagaiana keadaan keluarga ku di Konoha"

"Hai Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu kemudian masuk kedalam tanah

"Yossshhh sekarang aku akan ke-

 **TBC**

Oke saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini, disebabkan karena laptop author mati total dan harus beli baru serta mod nulis gak ada karena kematian nenek saya

Ada yang tau gak naru bakalan kemana ?

Oke silahkan menebak

Dan yang terpenting jangan lupa review kalian karena itu membuat saya semangat menulis

Author Namikazeall out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Naruto : Masahi Kisimoto

Sumray : Narutoanak yang terlupakan dan terabaikan dari hokage ke – 4, ternyata menyimpan kekuatan hebat, dengan dibantu kakeknya untuk menguasai kekuatanya, Bercita-cita mendamaikan dunia ini….. akankah ia berhasil

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy

Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, inti cerita pasaran, live!MinaKushi, Jincuriki Menma, Author Newbie, strong Naru, Smart Naru

 **Jika ada yang masih bingung dengan umur Naruto, Naruto berumur 15 tahun dan Naruko cuman beda 3-4 tahun sama dia. Sedangkan Rokkie semuanya termasuk Menma sama kayak Naruto umurnya**

 _Sebelumnya_

" _Zetsu ka uterus awasi Obito,,, aku tidak ingin ia menjalankan rencana bodoh itu" ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Zetsu "Oh ya satu lagi tolong lihat bagaiana keadaan keluarga ku di Konoha"_

" _Hai Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu kemudian masuk kedalam tanah_

" _Yossshhh sekarang aku akan ke-_

 **CHAP 5**

"Yoshh sekarang aku akan ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barangku sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Naruto semangat lalu perlahan menuju kamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERSEMBUNYIAN NARUTO KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut merah tengah menguap dengan bosannya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berapa kali, "Sial aku ketiduran" Gumam remaja itu yang tak lain adalah tokoh utama kita, Naruto, setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada disana

Kini Naruto telah siap untuk pergi setelah menyimpan tas dan gulungan yang diberikan Madara ke Dimensi Kamuinya, "Yosshh saatnya" ucapnya lantang mengangkat kepalan tanganya keatas

Merangkai beberapa segel sembari berucap "KAI" perlahan batu yang ada didepanya membelah menjadi dua, perlahan terlihat cahaya menerpa wajahnya kemudia badan dan kakinya, ia menikmati cahaya pertama yang ia rasakan setelah sekian lama tidak ia rasakan karena hanya berlatih didalam ruangan.

Setelah keluar datanglah Zetsu putih yang sebelumnya ia suruh ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru "Ada berita penting kah, Zetsu ?" ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan

"Hai, disana sangat sepi sekali, kemungkinan Orochimaru sedang keluar mencari Tsunade" jawab Zetsu dengan tenang, "Buat apa ular busuk itu mencari Tsunade oba-chan ?" bingung Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Zetsu

"Karena ia butuh seorang medis untuk menyembuhkan tanganya yang terluka saat Invasi konoha dan tidak bisa disembuhkan, jadi ular busuk itu mencari Tsunade" jelas Zetsu sembari menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

 **AN : Disini Naruto tidak ikut dalam Invasi konoha dan soal tangan Orochi terkena fuinjutsu yang hebat dari Minato dan Jiraya**

"Zetsu aku beri kau perintah untuk membawa semua orang yang ada disana ke sini" ujar Naruto sambil menujuk bagian yang ada dipeta yang entah didapat darimana. "Jadi anda ingin membangkitkan kembali kejayaan tempat 'itu'

"Hai" ucap zetsu dan langsung masuk kembali ketanah "Tolong bantuanya Zetsu" teriak Naruto saat setengah badan Zetsu telah masuk ketanah dibalas anggukan olehnya

Menghela nafas sebentar Naruto mebuat segel tangan dan membuat Bunshin berjumlah 7, "Kalian tau apa yang harus kalianlakukan" Ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh mereka kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud Naruto

"Kirigakure, aku datang" ucap Naruto kemudian melempar sebuah batu kearah utara, setelah batu itu hampir tak terlihat Naruto mengaktifkan Sharinegan nya kemudian memfokuskan pandanganya ke batu itu

SRINGG….TAPP

Naruto menghilang dan digantikan oleh batu yang ia lempar tadi, begitulah cara Naruto hingga mencapai tempat perbatasan Kirigakure

"Rebellion melawan pemerintahan, menurutmu mana yang harus ku bantu ?" ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri didepan Zetsu, "Aku sarankan Naruto-sama membantu pasukan Rebellion karena pimpinan pasukan Pemerintahan dipimpin oleh orang yang terkena ilusi yang dibuat oleh Obito"

"Begitu kah" ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Zetsu, "Bai-" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena mendengar keributan di dekat rumah penduduk, tertarik akan hal itu Naruto berlari menuju tempat itu sembari berucap "Aku pergi dulu Zetsu"

"Katanya membantu pasukan Rebellion kenapa ia malah mengunjungi tempat pemerintahan memaksa warga sipil ikut berperang" gumam Zetsu melihat tuan nya itu

Ditempat Naruto ia disuruh ikut perang melawan pasukan Rebellion, kini ia berada ditenda pasukan Yagura, ia sengaja menekan cakranya agar disangka penduduk sipil. "kalian para warga sipil berada di barisan depan, bersiap untuk menyerang"ucap Kuriare Kushimaru yang menjadi pimpinan pasukan Yagura ( kayak panglima perang)

" _Apa-apaan dia itu, menyuruh warga sipil untuk perang"_ batin Naruto kesal tetapi masih berdiri diantara pasukan yagura, tak lama kemudian muncul seringai diwajahnya

 **SKIP TIME**

"MAJUU…..HABISI REBELLION" teriak Kushimaru lantang

"SERANG…." Teriak Ao yaitu pimpinan pasukan Rebellion

AN # disini pimpinan pasukan Rebellion adalah Ao bukan Mei, tetapi Mei tetap ada dan juga umurnya disini menjadi 18 tahunan

 **NARUTO SIDE**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut merah ikut ikutan berlari bersama warga sipil "Kenapa aku terjebak situasi seperti ini ya" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa, lalu tedengar suara laki laki yang tak lain adalah Ao

"Minna, jangan serang warga sipil, mereka sepantasnya kita lindungi" ujarnya lantang seketika saat ia melihat waga sipil yang berbalik membantunya, ia berkata "Kalian para warga sipil berlindunglah di Markas Rebelion" dibalas anggukan oleh para warga termasuk Naruto

Pasukan Yagura yang melihat itu tak tinggal dia,"Warga brengsek, Minna habisi semua warga sipil" Teriak Kushimaru, dan seketika ratusan Ninjutsu melayang kearah warga sipil yang sedang berhamburan lari.

 **Katon : Siryudan No Jutsu**

 **Katon : Siryudan No Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Sementara itu Ao yang melihat api berskala besar yang menuju warga sipil hanya mendecih kesal "kalian juga keluarkan Ninjutsu kalian kearah api Ninjutsu pasukan Yagura" Teriak Ao

Setelah teriakan Ao semua Pasukan Ao berlari berlawanan dengan Warga sipil sambil merepal segel Ninjutsu

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

 **Suiton :Sujinheki**

 **Suiton : Dai Bakusui Soha**

WUUSSSS…..

WUSSSS…..

Kini asap tebal mengepul ditempat bertemunya Jutsu tersebut, Melihat itu Kushimaru menyeringai sadis karena rencana tuan nya a.k.a Yagura berhasil

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Kemarilah Kushimaru, aku ada misi untuk mu" ucap yagura sambil menatap Kushimaru dengan pandangan kosongnya, melihat itu Kushimaru yang sedang asik asiknya mengelap alat jahitnya (?) berhenti melakukan kegiatanya_

" _Haii,,, ada apa Yagura-sama" ucap Kushimaru yang tengah berada dalam posisi tunduk didepan Yagura_

" _Kau harus menyuruh warga sipil untuk ikut berperang" ucap Yagura langsung mendapat tatapan bingung oleh Kushimaru, "Hahhh… begini, kau suruh warga sipil menyerang barisan pertama, dengan begitu pasti pasukan Ao tidak akan menyerang penduduk, malahan menyuruh warga sipil untuk pergi dari medan perang"Yagura menghentika ucapanya untuk menarik nafas_

" _Selanjutnya mereka warga sipil pasti akan menuruti perintah Ao dan berlarian, dengan begitu kalian para pasukan barisan pertama setelah warga sipil siapkan Ninjutsu kalian denhan begitu pasukan Ao akan menghalaunya" lanjut Yagura menjelaskan kepada Kushimaru_

" _Dan yang terakhir setelah pasukan Ao menangkal Ninjutsu kalian, pasukan baris kedua siapkan serangan mendadak saat pasukan Ao kehabisan Cakra karena menghalau Ninjutsu pasukan barisan pertama kita dan BOM mereka semua akan mati" Yagura mengakhiri penjelanya masih dengan wajah datar sedangkan Kushimaru hanya mengangguk_

" _Beritahu semua pasukan ku soal rencana ini" ucap Yagura kembali kemudian dijawab "HAI Yagura-sama" setelah itu Kushimaru menghilang dengan kepulan asap_

" _Ini akan menjadi akhir Kirigakure" ucapan itu terdengar dari seorang beropeng spiral yang duduk diatas gedung Mizukage_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah semua Ninjutsu berhasil ditangkis senyum mengembang diwajah para pasukan Rebellion, tapi itu hanya bertahan sekejap saja karena sebuah suara yang membuat Mata mereka melebar

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dan disusul suara lainya dari Ninjutsu Katon, Futton, da nada juga Raiton

"Siallll, aku kira cakra mereka telah habis untuk melakukan Ninjutsu tadi" gumam Ao kesal karena setelah jutsu Fuuton tadi yang mengakibatkan asap menghilang terlihatlah Api bersekala besar disertai petir yang mengarah padanya

" _apa ini akhirku, cihhh"_ batin Ao, terlihat semua pasukan Rebeliion tertunduk sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengejutkanya "Hei kenapa kalian diam saja ?"suara yang terdengar polo situ keluar dari mulut seorang remaja 15 tahunan yaitu Naruto

"Kau, bukan kah warga sipil ? kenapa kau bis-" Tanya salah satu pasukan Rebellion seketika terpotong saat merasakan tekanan Cakra yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto

" _As-Astaga tekanan c-cakra macam apa ini, ku-kuat sekali"_ batin orang yang berada didekat Naruto, melihat hal tersebut Naruto menormalkan tekanan cakranya. "Masih meragukan ku ?" ucap Naruto kepada Ninja itu

Dengan patah-patah Ninja tersebut menggeleng sampai terdengar kembali teriakan Gaje dari Ninja Rebellion karena melihat seekor Naga yang terbuat dari tanah dengan mata yang menyala melingkari seluruh pasukan Rebeliion "Minna jika kalian ingin selamat mundurlah, aku punya rencana" teriak Naruto

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah mu" Ucap sang pimpinan pasukan Rebellion sambil menatap Naruto, "Kau bodoh ya, disana masih ada pasukan baris pertama Yagura yang cakra nya telah terisi kembali, apa kau mau mati sia sia. Jika tidak aku akan membantu mu, lagipula aku mempunyai rencana" Jawab Naruto sedikit membentak

"Bagaimana jika kau hanya menjebak lalu membunuh kami ?" kini seseorang gadis bersurai merah maron dengan body yang ideal bertanya pada Naruto, "Jika aku mau membunuh kalian aku tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian tadi" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh pada sang penanya

"SEMUA MUNDUR" ucap Ao berteriak

"Tapi A-" "Turuti saja perintah ku, bagaimanapun ucapan pemuda tadi benar adanya" setelah itu semua pasukan Rebelion pergi dari tempat pertarungan tersebut

Setelah semua orang pergi Naruto merepas segel dan " **KAI"** teriak Naruto seketika jurusnya menghilang, "Zetsu" teriak Naruto kemudian munculah Zetsu disampingnya. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan ?" ucap Naruto

Seketika ribuan klon Zetsu putih muncul disekitarnya dan berubah menjadi pasukan kirigakure dengan banyak luka bakar disekujur tubuh mereka lalu

BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK….. BRUK…..

Semua tiruan pasukan Kiri berjatuhan, kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan menggunakan Kamuinya,

Sementara ditempat pasukan Yagura, mereka kini tengah celingak celinguk karena tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam asap yang mengepul tebal, karena saat Jutsu tersebut mengenai pasukan Rebellion Cuma asap yang terlihat, dikarenakan sebelum Naruto melakukan Jutsu Dotonnya ia melakukan sebuah Jutsu yaitu **Kirigakure No Jutsu** yang membuat asap mengepul

Setelah mereka menyingkirkan asap terlihatlah puluhan Mayat yang sejatinya adalah Zetsu yang menyamar, "Ki-kita berhasil" teriak puluhan pasukan Yagura

"Huaaaaa kita menang"

"Marii kita berpesta"

"Mari kita arak mayat-mayat ini lalu bakar"

 **MARKAS REBELLION**

Terlihat pasukan Rebellion sedang ricuh, "Kenapa kita harus mematuhi perintah remaja misterius itu Ao-sama ?" ucap kunoichi berambut merah maron a.k.a Mei Terumi, baru mau membuka mulut terpotong karena munculnya sebuh lubang portex didekat Ao yang sukses membuatnya kaget

"Haloo" ucap Naruto tapi tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka tentang cara naruto datang. _"Apa itu teleport?"_ batin mereka bertanya-tanya. Ao yang pertama sadar berucap "Ehmm jadi sekarang bagaimana err-" ucap Ao terpotong ucapan Naruto "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" mengindahkan tatapan terkejut dari semua orang disana Naruto malah memilih melihat seorang Gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya

Merasa dipandangi begitu Mei berjalan menuju Naruto kemudian memukul kepala merah miliknya hingga Naruto terjatuh "Jika kau melihat aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku pastikan bahwa kau akan ku leburkan dalam lava ku" ucapnya sembari melipat tangan didadanya

" _Ingat Naruto kau sudah mencitai Ino, mengapa kau melihat gadis kelebihan lemak di dada itu"_ batin Naruto lalu kembali berdiri dan berucap pada Ao "Aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto sedikit acuh

"Apa alasan mu membantu kami Anak muda?" ucap Ao dan langsung dijawab oleh Naruto "Aku hanya iseng saja" jeda Naruto kemudian ia melanjutkannya "Jangan panggil aku Anak muda, bukanya tadi sudah ku katakana namaku" delik Naruto kepada Ao dibalas cengiran olehnya

"tidak mungkin kau hanya iseng" celetuk Mei tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto, yang langsung membuatnya menatap Gadis itu "Hahhh baiklah, aku membantu kalian karena aku tidak suka dengan pemerintahan yang dilakukan oleh Yagura" ucap Naruto yang kini duduk, entah dari mana ia mendapat kursi

"Baiklah….. Aku percaya padamu" ucap Ao kemudian mendapat pandangan tak terima dari beberapa anak buahnya "Lagipula kau telah menyelamatkan kami" lanjutnya

"Kapan kita akan menyerang ne Naruto-san, mungkin mereka tengah menuju kemari karena kita tiba-tiba menghilang dari medan pertarungan?" ucap Ao sembari bertanya, "Kita akan menyerang malam ini, lagipula kalian sudah dianggap mati oleh mereka" jawab Naruto

"EEEHHHHH" teriak hampir seluruh pasukan Rebellion, "Apa maksudmu ?" ucap Ao yang terlebih dulu sadar dari acara teriak bersama mereka, "Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan yang penting kini kalian dianggap mati, dan seperti perkataan mata mataku pasukan Yagura akan berpesta nanti malam, jadi siapkan diri kalian" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto kembali menghilang dan dengan cara yang sama

 **TIME SKIP  
MALAM HARINYA **

"Kalian sudah siap ?" teriak pimpinan pasukan Rebellion yaitu Ao kepada pasukanya, "Kami siap Ao-sama" jawab pasukanya serentak, kemudian datanglah Naruto dan langsung berucap

"Kalian harus mengendap ngendap menuju tempat pasukan Yagura berpesta dan bunuh mereka yang sedang mabuk disana, aku sudah membuat mereka mabuk jadi tugas kalian hanya eksekusi saja" ucap naruto

Sedangkan di tempat Zetsu kini sedang menyamar menjadi juru masak pesta pasukan Yagura membatin _"dengan ini tamatah kalian semua"_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil memegang 2 botol besar lalu menuangkanya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan minum yang juga berukuran besa-maksudnya berukuran raksasa untuk para pasukan Yagura, ia ingat botol itu berisi Sake yang didapatnya dari mencuri, terlihat pula sekitar ratusan botol yang hampir sama berada didekatnya

Kembali ke Naruto yang kini dengan pasukan Rebelion sedang berlari melewati pohon pohon menuju tempat perayaannya yaitu alun alun desa Kiri, sesampainya disana mereka dibuat menganga karena melihat puluhan bahkan ribuan pasukan yagura yang tergeletak tak berdaya

"Minna…. Kalian lihat, silahkan dipilih orang yang ingin kalian bunuh kemudian eksekusi, so let's do it" ucap Naruto sedikit berbahasa asing dan dibalas anggukan oleh pasukan Rebelion dan kini terdengar hanya sayatan pisau tampa teriakan pilu dari korbanya

"Kau lah yang membunuh keluargaku"

"Kau yang membuat ku sengsara"

"Kau yang merebut keperawanan ku, akan ku potong alat kelamin mu baru kubunuh kau khu khu khu"

Mendengar yang terakhir itu Naruto sedikit ngeri langsung memegang alat kelaminya sembari membatin _"Untung aku bukan penjahat kelamin"_ batinya gaje, lalu ia melihat Mei yang menyeret seorang penjahit dan membantingnya ketanah

"Mati….. Mati….. Mati….. Mati….. Mati….." ucap Mei menghujam kepala Kushimaru dengan kunai, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang kelam karena ribuan orang meregang nyawa tampa rasa sakit, rohnya meninggalkan tubuhnya tampa rasa apapun

Satu setengah jam berlalu kini hanya tinggal membunuh musuh utama, yaitu Yagura "Apa kalian puas telah membantai mereka ?" Tanya Naruto kemudian dijawab antusias oleh pasukan Rebelion, "sekarang lupakan dendam yang telah terbalas itu lalu satukan kekuatan membangun Kirigakure yang baru" ujar naruto lantang "Haiii" jawab para pasukan Rebelion

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto-san. Yagura bukanlah musuh yang bisa dianggap remeh, lagipula ia hanya mengunci dirinya diatas menara itu jadi tidak mungkin ia kut mabuk-mabukan disini

"Kita akan me-" ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh salah satu pasuk Rebelion yang tyipe sensor "Tidak mung-mungkin, Yagu-yagura telah tewas" setelah kata kata itu semua pasukan Rebelion Nampak syok

"Bagaiman bias, tadi cakranya baik-baik saja, tapi kini telah hilang" ucap salh satu ninja Rebelion yang juga type sensor

TAP….. TAP….. TAP…..

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-san ?" Tanya Ao dan langsung dijawab oleh Naruto "Jika kalian sama penasarannya dengan ku kenapa kalian tidak melihat sana apa yang terjadi diatas, ketimbang berdiri tidak karuan disana" ucap Naruto semakin kecil diakhir pertanda Naruto telah jauh

TAP….. TAP…..TAP…..TAP…..TAP…..TAP…..

TAP….TAP….TAP…..TAP…..TAP….. TAP…..

Seluruh pasukan Rebellion menuju atas menara

 **ATAP GEDUNG**

Sesampainya disana Naruto dan pasukan Rebeliion hanya melihat sesonggok mayat tak berdaya yang tergeletk begitu saja ditengah tengah ruangan, mengecek badan, nadi dari Yagura kemudian Naruto berucap "Sangat halus…. Tidak ada luka dalam maupun luar, tapi bagaimana bisa ia Mati karena kehabisan Cakra " ucap Naruto dan dihadiahi tatapan syok

"Ao-san coba lihat dengan byakugan mu apakah cakra Sanbi masih ada disana, jika ada ini akan membahayakan Kiri ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ao kemudian orang yang ditanya langsung mngaktifkan Doujutsu khas klan Hyuga konoha tersebut

"Hab-habis, semuanya habis" ujar Ao setengah tergagap membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya, _"AKATSUKI"_ piker para ninja tersebut karena tidak ada orang ataupun organisasi selain Akatsuki yang mengincar Biju

"Hahhh lihat sisi positifnya, kalian Menang kan" celetuk Naruto kemudian mereka semua riuhhhh dengan suka cita, _"itu tidak mungkin Akatsuki, mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seekor biju dengan hanya beberapa menit saja"_ batin Naruto gelisah

"KITA MENANG"

"YEEE,,, AKHIRNYAA"

"Arigato-" ucapan para pasukan Rebeilon terpotong setelah mereka tidak melihat adanya Naruto disana "Naruto" lanjut mereka serempak

"Hahhh dia itu" gumam Ao, inilah akhirnya perang panjang, negeri yang disebut sebagai negeri darah kini telah berakhir, melangkah maju dengan semangat baru. Sekarang New Generation of Kirigakure lahir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan topeng spiral tengah terkulai lemas dengan dada yang berlubang, terlihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam berkerudung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hanya memperlihatkan bagian mulutnya saja

" _Bagaimana ia mematahkan jutsu ku"_ Batin Obito sambil mengobservasi lawannya _,_ "Apa kau menyerah Obito-kun ?" ucap orang tersebut dan dibalas delikan Sharingan oleh pria bertopeng a.k.a Obito "Tidak akan"

Pria bertubuh agak pendek tersebut memegang kerah Obito lalu melemparnya ke dinding yang ada disana dengan bagian wajah duluan mengenai dinding hingga topengnya pecah "Bagaiman kalau kita membuat kesepakan, jika kau bersedia aku akan mengampuni nyawa mu ?" Tanya pria itu

" _Sial dia kuat sekali, sebaiknya aku mengikuti kemauanya meski terlihat buruk untuk seorang Uchiha"_ batin Obito lalu berusaha duduk menatap orang yang sebelumnya telah mengalahkanya "Baiklah kita buat kespakatan" ucap Obito langsung dibalas seringai oleh pria itu "Sekarang beritahu aku apapun yang kau tau" balas pria tersebut, kemudian terlihat Obito kebingungan"Maksud mu semua yang aku tau ?"

"Berikan aku Informasi yang kau ketahui, hahhh sulit menjelaskanya, pejamkan sana matamu" balas pria tersebut dan Obito hanya menurutinya, kemudian pria itu memegang kepala Obito seketika cahaya terang menyelimuti tangan pria itu

" _jadi_ _ **Mugen Tsukoyomi**_ _ya, menarik"_ Batin pria tersebut, perlahan tanganya mengambil pedang yang tertancap didekat Obitu duduk, melihat hal tersebut Obito pun bertanya "Apa kau mau membunuhku ? setelah kesepakatan kita, bahkan kau belum mengatakan kesepakatan itu" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut mata Obito membulat "Jangan –jang-" ucapan Obito terputus karena

JLEB…CRASSHHH

"Benar Obito-kun, kesepakatan kita adalah membiarkan kau hidup beberapa saat setelah aku mengampuni mu, dengan kata lain kesepakatan ini hanya omong kosong untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang dunia ini" ucap pria itu lalu terbang kelangit ehh bukan terbang melainkan melayang dilangit lalu ia dihampiri oleh rekanya yang betubuh lebih besar kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah atas

" _sial dia menipu ku"_ Batin Obito yang kini keadaanya mengenaskan sambil menutup mata menanti ajalnya

"Sebaiknya aku selatkan dia, baru aku bawa ke Tuanku" ucap siulet hijau tersebut

 **TBC**

Oke kembali lagi bersama saya yaitu Namikazeall, saya minta maaf dengan adegan bertarung nya yang sedikit, soalnya saya tidak bisa dan kurang mod mengerjakan adegan fight jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf, dan juga ingin membuat hal yang berbeda saat perang pasukan Rebelion dengan Pasukan Yagura (ALASAN AJA ) jadi kalau ada yan bisa ngasi saran buat membuat adegan fight yang greger PM ane aja ya

Jadi teka teki author sebekumnya tidak ada yang berhasil menjawab karena Naruto pertama-tama kekamar bukan ke Konoha, Kiri maupun yang lainya

Dan sekarang Author gaje ini menambah kembali teka tekinya siapa yang ngebunuh Yagura dan membantai Obito hingga tewas?

Apakah Obito selamat atau tewas?

Oke dehhh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa review ya, ini menjadi penyemangat author berkarya

 **Author Namikazeall out**


End file.
